Teen Wolf 3B
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Three weeks have pass since Jennifer and the pack of Alphas, and how things went from worse to bad, Scott, Alice, Allison, and Stiles are seeing things, a crazy killer in on the loose, Derek is gone and there are men in black, tagging all the supernatural gang, top that off the ex-alpha want to join Scott and Alice's pack. Wait, what, Alice is hallucinating! when did that happen!
1. Anchors

Alice toss and turn in her sleep, gripping her bed sheets, cold sweat runs down her forehead, "No... don't let them in." she mumbles in her sleep. She turns again, she opens her eyes and finds herself back in the middle of the hallway of the school. Still in her Pjs. She looks around, alerted and frighten. She then saw an open door, she slowly walks over to it, enters the classroom and saw the Nemeton in the center of the room. She slowly walks over towards the Nemeton, leans over a bit and her hand hovered over the bark skin, as she went to touch it, a vine wraps itself around her wrist, she panics and struggles against it.

Alice jumps awake and looks around finding herself back in her room. "You okay?" Issac asks her, sitting in front of her. (No, they weren't and aren't sleeping together.) She pants and nods, "Yeah I was just dreaming, it was weird, it was like a dream within a dream." she tells him, rubbing her eyes. "A nightmare?" he asks her, rubbing her shoulder, "Yeah." she place her hand on his and realizes something. Alice looks at her friend, Issac is a heavy sleeper, he wouldn't be able to hear her whimper in his sleep. Then she heard the door creak open a bit, the two look over at it.

Alice push off the covers, "Alice, what are you doing?" Issac grips her arm, "I need to close the door." she tells him, "Alice go back to sleep." Issac tries to push her down, but she pushes his hand away from her and stood up from her bed. "No, I should close it." she tells him, "Don't worry about it." Issac tells her in an anxious way.

"What if someone comes in?" she asks him, "Like who?" he asks her, Alice slowly made her way to the door, "Just go back to sleep Alice." he tells her again, "No, what if they get in?" she whispers, "What if who gets in?" Issac asks her, Alice stood in front of her door, "Alice, just leave it alone and go back to bed." Issac tells her, Alice hand hovers in front of the knob, "Don't, Don't Alice!" Issac starts to panic, she then grips the knob and open the door, Issac's pleas were silent as she walks out of her room and found herself back in the woods, in front of the Nemeton, and lights went on as the wind picks up.

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream, it's all in your head Alice." Alice tells herself, "You're dreaming, wake up Alice, wake you Alice." she snaps at herself and pulls her hands to her head, squeezes her eyes tight and grips the sides of head. "WAKE UP!" Alice then roars.

~8~8~8~

Alice flutters her eyes open as the sun shines down on her, she looks up at her window and saw it was somewhere in between the morning and afternoon, "Hey, wake you, honey. Get your butt to school." Melissa tells her and walks out of the room, Alice sighs, thrown the covers off her and got up.

~8~8~8~

"You guys couldn't wake up?" Scott asks them, "Nope, it was beyond terrifying, you ever heard a sleep paralysis?" Alice asks her brother, "Uh... no do I want to?" he asks her, Alice looks over at Stiles. "Do you ever have a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up, but you can't move or talk?" Stiles asks him, "Yeah, yeah, I've had that." Scott tells him, "Well during Rim sleep your body's basically paralyzed, called muscle Antonia, so that way if you dream about running you won't be running in your bed." Stiles tells him. "That makes sense." Scott states. "Sometime your mind will wake up before your body does. For the split second, you're aware your body's paralyzed." Alice states as they walk up the steps, "And that's the terrifying part, turns your dream into a nightmare, you're feel like your falling, you're being strangled, like for me and Alice, you're at the center of the grove with magical trees for human sacrifices." Stiles states.

The three then walk into the school, "You think it means something?" Scott asks him, "What if what you guys did that night, what if it's tell effecting you?" Alice asks them, "But how are you being effected, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one that was the tether for Scott?" Stiles asks her, "I really don't know Stiles." Alice tells him, "Dramatic stress?" Scott asks them, "I hope so." Alice states and the three walk into the classroom, Alice sat in front of the two, "You want to know that scares me the most?" she asks them, they both look at her, "I'm not sure that this is even real."

~8~8~8~

Alice jumps awake, screaming at the top of her lungs, Issac, Scott, and Melissa burst into her room and Melissa wraps her arms around her frighten daughter, Issac sat beside her, rubbing her back as Scott rubs her shoulder "Alice, hey, hey, you're okay. It's okay." Melissa tells her, Alice just whimpers griping onto her arm.

What was happening to her?

~8~8~8~

Later that morning, Scott pulls his books into his bag, pulls on his jacket and bag, he went to open his door, but his shadow, his claws were showing, Scott looks down at his hand, it was fine, he looks back at his shadow, claws still showing, he clutches his hand closed and slowly opens his hand, to see the claws in his shadow was gone. He sighs and opens the door and saw Issac was standing there. "Hey." Issac states, "Oh, hey." Scott greets him. "Um, are you, are you going to school?" Issac asks him, "Yeah." Scott answers, "Kay, me too." Issac stood there, "Good." Scott states. "Can I ask you a question?" Issac asks him, "Okay." Scott answers. "Are you angry at me?" Issac asks him, "No." Scott answers, "Are you sure?" Issac asks him, "No." Scott answers. "What does that– what does that mean?" Issac asks him. "I guess I'm not really sure how I'm feeling." Scott tells him, "Okay, do you hate me?" Issac asks him, "No, of course not." Scott tells him.

"Do you want to hit me?" he asks again, "No." Scott answers, "I think you should hit me." Issac states, "I don't want to hit you." Scott tells him, "Why would I want to hit you, you didn't do anything, did you?" Scott asks him, "No, no. I mean um... what- what do you mean?" Issac asks him. "I mean like you didn't kiss her anything, right?" Scott asks him. "No, no, absolutely not, no." Issac tells him, "Did you want to?" Scott asks him, "Oh yeah, totally." Issac answers, Scott nods his head and seconds later, Issac was flying back and hitting the wall behind him, "Hey, you two supernatural teenage boys, don't test my UN-entirely supernatural level of patience." she warns them and walks away, Issac pants a bit, "Feel better?"

~8~8~8~

Alice stood in her room, putting her books in her bag, as she grabs her reading book, she saw that the words were mix up, her shaky fingers glide under the letter, "Hey." Melissa calls out to her. Alice turns and face her mother. "You alright?" she asks her, Alice then looks back at her book and saw the letters were back in place, she sighs and looks at her mother, "You ready for school?" she asks her, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Alice pulls her, pulling her bag over her shoulder, Melissa looks at her, seeing the bags under her eyes, "Mum really, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Alice tells her. Melissa looks at her and saw Alice really didn't want to talk about it, "Okay, just get your butt to school." she tells her, Alice giggles a little, "Ok mum."

~8~8~8~

Alice drove to school in her car, parks in the parking lot, next to Stiles's jeep, got out and walks up to him, "Hey Stiles can I ask you something?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods, "Have you've having strange... dreams?" she fiddles with her fingers, he looks at her in shock. "Like you don't know if it dream or not?" he asks her, she nods, "Alice... I've having the same problem as well." he tells her. "Sleep paralysis." they both answer, they both walk to find Scott running from his own shadow, "Whoa, hey, hey. You alright?" Stiles asks him, Scott nods at him, "Well, you don't look alright, Scott." Stiles adds, "I'm okay." Scott tells them, "No. you're not. It's happening to you too, you're seeing things, aren't you?" Alice asks of him, he looks at her, "How did you know?" he asks, Alice shrugs and they saw Allison, Lydia, Matthew and Rosalie walking up to them. "Because, it's happening to all four of you." Lydia tells them, Scott eyes Alice and Stiles, they look at him and sigh.

~8~8~8~

Lydia opens the double doors with a smile on her face, "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." she states, "We're not crazy." Both Allison and Alice answer her, Lydia turns and looks at them, "Hallucinating, sleep paralysis. Yeah, you guys are fine." she states with a smile, "Well we did die and come back to life, it's got to have side effects." Scott tells them, "Then how am I being effect? I didn't take part in the ritual, I was just a tether." Alice throws in, "That's the million dollar question, now isn't it?" Rosalie throws in, then the bell rang.

"Keep an eye on each other, okay?" Matthew tells them, they nod, "And Lydia stop enjoying this so much." he tells her and walks off, "What?"

~8~8~8~

"Morning everyone, my name is mister Yukimura." the new teacher states, "I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago and I'm sure by now, you've all meet my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mention anyone from school or brought home a friend for that matter." he states, a woman in the back slams her head against her desk, everyone looks at her. "Either way, there she is." he points at Kira that had her head against the desk. Scott, Alice, Matthew and Stiles look back at her and saw a her lift up her head and have a shy smile, then she locks eyes with Scott, Alice could see a spark being them, she then turns to the front and smiles a little. "Lets begin with American history at the turns 20th century." he states, Alice looks over and saw Scott looking down at his shadow again, hearing his heartbeat quicken.

She reach over and place her hand on his shoulder.

~8~8~8~

The four walk over to Alice's locker, "Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott tells them, "Yeah, try not to forget, you, Stiles, and Allison did hit the reset button on a supernatural Beacon for supernatural creatures, there's a pretty good chance of things not going to go back to normal." Alice tells him and as she went to pulls the lock open, it wouldn't open. Alice look at her lock again and saw that the numbers were symbols, her hands start to shake a little, "That..." she mumble, Scott listen in on Kira and her Father's conversation. Alice looks at her lock, starting to panic, Stiles looks at her lock and saw what she was seeing. Kira's eyes locks with Scott's for a second, but he pulls away, after jerking on the lock, Alice and Stiles the symbols were numbers again.

Alice and Stiles sighs and looks at Scott, "Wow, dude your eyes." Matthew states, "What about them?" Scott asks, "What about them- they're starting to glow." Stiles tells him, "Scott you need to calm down." Alice tells him, Scott covers his eyes. "I can't... I can't control it." he tells them, "Alright, head down and lets move." Stiles tells him and the four run into an empty classroom, Scott pulls off his bag and Jacket, "Scott, it's okay." Alice tells him, as went to help him, "No get back, get away from me." Scott warns his sister. "Scott, it's okay." Alice tells him, "I don't know what's going to happen, get back." he tells her again, Alice stay next to Matthew and Stiles as Scott claws his hand, making the blood flow.

He then kneels down on the ground, Alice set her bag on the ground and kneels down in front of him, Matthew and Stiles join her, "Pain make you human?" Alice asks her brother, he looks at her and nods, "Scott, this isn't just in our heads, this is real. And it's staring to be bad for me and Stiles." Alice tells him, he looks at her, "I'm not just having nightmares, I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake, like how I did last night. And sometimes I'm not actually sure I'm really waking up." Alice tells him, "What do you mean?" Scott asks his sister, Alice looks over as Stiles. "You know how you can tell if you're dreaming, you can't read in dream and more for the last few days Alice and I have been having trouble reading, we can't see the words. We can't... put the letters in order." Stiles tells him.

"Like right now?" Matthew asks them, Alice and Stiles stood up and looks around the room, seeing all the letters in the words all mix up. "We can't read a thing."

~8~8~8~

"Right at her head?" Scott asks Issac as him, Issac and Alice walk into Scott's room, "Almost right through it and see keeps saying the same thing, that she keeps seeing her aunt, whatever is happening to you guys, it's getting worse and if I hadn't been there, Lydia would have been dead." Issac points out. "What were you doing there?" Scott asks him, "Uhh..." he tries to start, but in a split second he went flying back and hitting the wall behind him.

"Ooh, that's going to leave a mark." Alice mumbles and she wasn't referring to Issac, "Aw you guys come on, this house doesn't have a supernatural ability to heal! So Stop it." she tells them, Issac smirks a little as Alice cover her mouth, giggling a bit.

~8~8~8~

The next day at school, Stiles and Alice walk into Coach's class and took their seats and notice that their classroom was completely quiet. "Weird..." Alice mumbles, then they both look up at their teacher, "Hey Coach, thought we were in the wrong class for a second." Stiles states, then Coach started speaking sign language, Stiles and Alice yet each other, "Okay, I um, actually don't know, sign language, I actually don't know you knew, I didn't know it was an elective here." he states, "Okay, I'm feeling awkward so, I'm heading out, you coming Stiles?" Alice asks him, he nods, they gathered their stuff and went to leave, but then saw everyone in the class doing it.

Alice started to back up, into Stiles's arms, he grips her close and his back his the wall, both of their books and bags fall from their hands.

~8~8~8~

Stiles jolts awake, sitting up as Alice gasp, griping the edge of her desk and sitting up straight. Coach was blowing his whistle, trying to get their attention, "Stilinski, McCall!" he shouts at them, "Yes?" Alice asks him, "I ask Stilinski a question." he tells the two, Alice looks over at Stiles, "Sorry Coach, what was the question again?" Stiles asks him, "Uh it was, "Stilinski are ya paying attention back there?" Coach throws some sarcasm at him, "Oh, well I am now." Stiles tells him, "Stilinski stop reminding me why I drink, every night." Coach states, Alice sighs and looks over at Scott, who was giving them a worry look. "I'm fine, Alice is fine, we just... fell asleep for a sec." Stiles tells him.

"Stiles... neither you or Alice weren't asleep." he tells them, Alice then looks at her notebook, two words were written all over the paper: Wake up.

~8~8~8~

Lydia, Allison, Issac, Rosalie, Matthew, Stiles, Alice and Scott all sat at a table for ten, "Ok, so what happens to a person who had a near death experience and close out of it without seeing thing." Scott states, "And is unable to tell what's real or not." Stiles inputs, "And that's being haunted by demonic vision of dead relatives?" Allison throws in, Everyone looks over at the young Alpha with the blonde highlights, she turns and looks at them, "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asks him, "Because you had a near death experience." Issac states, "That went by so fast I couldn't progress it in time, thank you for bring up unwanted and repressed memories. And FYI, that was Ennis's fault." Alice reports, Stiles rubs her back, "Besides that, they were all lock up because they were insane." Issac states, "Ha! Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles asks of him.

"For half my childhood, I was lock up in a freezer, so being helpful is kinda of a new thing for me." Issac tells him, "Why is he still here?" Matthew asks him, "Hi." Kira walks up to their table, everyone looks at her, "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about and I think I might actually know what you were talking about." she tells them, "There's a Tabetten word for it, it's called Bardo. It literally means in between state, the state between life and death." she tells them, "And what do they call you?" Lydia asks her, "Kira." Alice and Scott answer, she looks at them and smiles, as everyone looks at them, "She's in our history class." Alice states, "So are you talking about Bardo in threaten Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asks her, "Either, I guess." Kira took a seat next to Alice, "But all that stuff you were just saying, all that happens in Bardo, there are different progressive states, where you can have hallucinations, some you see, some you just hear and you can be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities." she informs them.

"Wrathful deities, what are those?" Issac asks her "Like demons." she states, "Demons, why the hell not?" Stiles throws out. "Hang on, if there are different progressive states, whats the last one?" Rosalie asks her, "Death, you die."

~8~8~8~

"Sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton tells Stiles and Alice, "Well, how do we tell our subconscious to speak in a language we actually know?" Alice asks him as they all walk into the back room, "Do you remember what the sign language look like, the placement and the movement of the hands?" Deaton asks them, "You know sigh language?" Scott asks him, "I know a little." he tells Scott, "Give it a shot." Deaton tells Stiles and so Stiles showed him that he remembers. "When is a door not a door?" Deaton translates, "When is a door not a door?" Stiles repeats, "When it's ajar." Alice answers, "You're kidding me, a riddle? Our subconscious wants to tell us a riddle?" Stiles states, "Not necessary, when the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to, like a super-consciousness, you essentially open a door in your minds." Deaton informs them, "Wait, Deaton, I never went under, I was Scott's tether, how am I being effected?" Alice asks him, he looks over at her.

"When Derek healed Cora, it weaken your bonds as mates just long enough for the bonds of twins to take affect, thus, the bond between you and Scott also open a door in your mind." Deaton tells her, "So what does that mean, the door is still open?" Scott asks him, "Ajar." Deaton states, "A door into our minds." Stiles states, "I'd did say it was risky." Deaton reminds them, "What do we do about it?" Alice asks him, "That's... difficult to answer." Deaton tells her, "No, wait a second, I know that look, that the 'We know exactly what's wrong with you and we have no idea how to fix it.' look." Stiles states, "But one thing I do know, having an opening into your mind, it isn't good. You each need to close that door and you need to do it as soon as possible."

~8~8~8~

Scott, Stiles, and Alice walk out of the clinic, and went to leave when the Sheriff's car drove up to them, "Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asks him, "I'm here because I can use some help, actually, your help." he points at Scott and Alice, "Why us?" they ask. "Because, almost eight years ago, an entire died in a car accident, one of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found and enough evidence got me thinking that... that a werewolf could of cause the accident and drag her body away." he tells them.

"If you can somehow get a lock on her scent, if you can somehow help me find her body, he can help provide the missing clue." he tells the, Alice nods at him, "And what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asks him. "Well, there is someone out there that murdered entire family, someone that still need to be caught."

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Scott, Alice, and Stiles walks through the back, Stiles went to open the door to Maila's room, it squeaks a bit, he stops, Alice sigh, Stiles opens the door further, it squeaks, Alice throw her arms out as Scott face palms and quickly he opens the door, and the three ran in and close the door behind them, Scott and Alice started sniffing her things, "All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott tells him, "Same." Alice set the stuff animal down, "What kind of animal?" Stiles asks them as he handed a toy horse to Scott and the twins looks down at the animal growling at them. "Dog." they answer, Stiles looks over and saw the dog growling at them. Stiles quickly hides the horse, "Hi puppy, get rid of it." Stiles tells them, none of them taking their eyes off the dog. "Me?" Scott asks him, "Either of you, glow your eyes at it or something, be the Alpha." Stiles tells him.

"I can't. I don't have control." Scott tells him, "Alright, Alice go for it, you're our only hope." Stiles tells him, Alice cleared her throat and held her hand out, "Nice doggy." she tells him, Stiles gave her a 'WTF' look and the dog started to bark at them, "Apollo! Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!" Mr. Tata shouts at the dog, and with those words, Apollo closed his mouth and trotted down the hall, "What in the living hell just happened?" Alice whispers to them.

Stiles didn't bother to find out. He walks over to the desk and pulls out a book and handed it to Alice, she took the book, but couldn't get Maila's scent, "Anything?" he asks them, "All I'm getting is that dog." Alice answers, Scott nods, Stiles sighs then looks at the picture of Maila and her little sister, Stiles pulls out his phone and snaps a pic.

~8~8~8~

Scott, Stiles and Alice meet up with Mr. Stilinski, "Sorry, we tried as hard as we could, but if it wasn't so long ago, we could of caught some thing." Alice tells him, griping her arms, "It's okay, it was a long shot, in fact it was a pretty terrible idea, I think I just rip a wound opened in that poor man, I should of never brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking." he states and looks at the McCall twin, "Thanks for trying, alright." he pats Scott's shoulder and rub Alice's shoulder, then pulls himself into the car, "See you at home." he tells Stiles and drove off.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott ask Stiles, "Yeah I just think he felt like he could of solved, but now..." Stiles pause. "Why is it so important now?" Scott asks him, "He wants to solve one more, while he's still Sheriff." Stiles tells him, "What do you mean, still Sheriff?" Alice asks him, stepping over to her brother, Stiles looks at her, knowing that will get mean and nasty.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, back at the McCall house, Alice pace behind the couch as Scott yells at their father, "I'm here to help." Raphael tells him, "That doesn't make any sense, dad, who are you helping, just get out!" Scott snaps out him as Alice walks out from behind the couch and stood next to Scott, "Scott, Alice.." he tries again, "I can't believe you right now, I can't believe you would do this to my- our best friend." Alice growls at Raphael. "I'm not doing anything to your friend, I'm doing my job." he tells them, "Your job sucks." the two snap back at him, "Some days I can't argue that." he agrees, "Can somebody please tell me what hell is going on?" Melissa asks, "He's trying to get Stiles's dad fired." Alice tells her mother, feeling her anger raise.

"No that's not true." Raphael denies, "What are you doing?" she asks of him, "Conducting a cause for impeachment." he tells her, "That sound a lot like getting him fired." Melissa tells him, "A lack of resolutions and the ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired. My job is to collect the information, that's the job my superiors have given me." Raphael states as both Alice and Scott were breathing heavily, "Your job sucks." Melissa tells him, then saw claws extend from her children hands, "Scott, Alice, sweetheart, honey." Melissa walks in front of him and took each of their hands, "Calm down." She tells them, but both of their eyes glow red. "Come with me right now." she tells them and pulls them into the other room.

Scott lean against the stairwell as Alice leans against the stairwell, griping the bars and trying not to loose control. "Breathe, just let it go." she tells them, but their fangs grew out, "You once told me that you, Stiles and Alice found a way to control this, find an anchor right?" she asks, Scott nods his head. "Find your anchor." she tells them, "My Anchor was Allison, I don't have Allison anymore." Scott tells her, "Derek was my Anchor, but his gone and I don't know when he's coming back." Alice whimpers. Then turns and press her back against the stairwell, "Then be your own anchor. You can do this." she tells them. Alice then started to fight back, her fangs were gone and so were her claws, she pants feeling herself become a bit more in control, she relax and laid her head against her exhausted brother's shoulder. Scott nods at her, "Sweetheart, let me tell you something that most teenager ever believes, but I swear to you, it is the absolute truth." Melissa states, Scott looks over to her, "You fall in love more than once. It will happen again and it will just a be amazing and extraordinary as the first time and maybe just a painful." she tells him. Alice just listen.

"But it will happen again, I promise." she tells him, then looks over to her daughter, "Alice, I know you're scared, taking a responsibly more bigger then you could ever imagine, but just because you're the Supreme Alpha and just because Derek is not here, doesn't mean you have to being a teenager, because that's all you are, a young girl, trying to make her way in the world. And if Derek does come back, wouldn't you want to make Beacon Hills a safer place for him?" she asks her, Alice looks at Scott, "But until then, both of you, be your own Anchor."

~8~8~8~

Stiles laid in his bed, just staring at the ceiling, then knocking sounded on his door, he sat up and saw Scott and Alice walk in, "Hey, what's going on?" he asks them, "You, me, and Alice. We're going to go out and find a body." Scott tells him and turns on the flashlight in his hand. "A dead body."

~8~8~8~

"You know if my dad's right, there is another werewolf in town, that we haven't meet yet." Stiles tells the two as they walk through the forest. "We know." the two answers, "And if it turns out to be something like triplets that form into like a three head hound of hell, I'm not up for that." Stiles tells him, "Yeah, me neither, especially since me or Alice can't control our own transformations anymore." Scott answers. "FYI the three head dog was called Cerberus, and he was the guard god of the underworld." Alice throws, "God, Alice, I really have got to remind myself never to mention anything that relates to Greek mythology." Stiles states. Alice nears a small jump down, a howl sounded, making him grab a hold of Scott, making him push against his sister, making her lose balance. Scott lets go of his phone and grabs the back of her shirt and jacket.

Unfortunately, his phone lands in a puddle, the twins look at Stiles, "Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much, they sound like they're mauling on some tiny, little, helpless animal." Stiles tells him, Scott pulls Alice back and help her regain her balance, she nods at him and she jumps down first and grabs Scott, phone, Scott jumps down after and as Stiles slide down, Alice wipes off the screen and saw it wasn't damage. "Hey, still work." Alice states, handing the phone back to Scott. "Let me see the flashlight?" Stiles took the flashlight from Scott and points it ahead. "I think we found it." he tells them and continued on along the trail.

Alice and Scott continue after him, finding the wreak car from eight years ago, "Why didn't they move the car, isn't it evidence?" Scott asks, "Probably took much of a pain in the ass to tow out." Alice mumbles as Stiles walks closer to the car.

"Look at this." Stiles walks up to the door, the two follow after him and they saw the claw marks on the door. "You see those?" Stiles asks them, Alice lightly ran her hand along the marks. "Animal claws would be closer together, right, a lot closer." Stiles states, "Then it was a werewolf." Alice states, "So my dad was right." Stiles mumbles and looks inside the car, the two kneel down beside him, "What is that?" Scott asks, Stiles points the light at the small, plastic doll hand. Stiles reaches in and pulls it out, it was a badly damage toy doll as they stood up. "I'm hungry." it's voice box pops out, making Stiles scream in shock, making Alice jump in her brother's arms in surprise, he drops the doll and sat against the wall.

Scott and Alice look at him. "I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles tells them, "Please warn us next time you scream." Alice asks of him as Scott sets her back down on the ground. Then the three heard growling, from very close. The two look over and saw two glowing eyes looking at them. "Alice are you seeing what's I'm seeing?" Scott asks her, neither of them took their eyes off the glowing set of eyes. "Definitely." she answers, Stiles stood up and saw the glowing eyes as well, "Same here." he answers, then the animal took off, the twins didn't hesitate to follow after it, "Wait, Scott, Alice!" Stiles calls after them.

The two ran after them, trying to keep up, their eyes glowing their fierce red, the animal was out running them, Alice shook of her fears and push herself, making her run at Alpha fast, Scott soon then caught up, then they both jumps over a really wide revene, and they both land in front of the coyote, it growls at them, but Scott and Alice's eyes glowed their red, making the coyote and their eyes turn a steel blue, Alice gasp as the words left her lips.

"Malia?"


	2. More Bad than Good

Derek and Peter were in a basement, chain to a fence and electricity ran through the both of them. This equipment is very old, some of the functions would work until how far to turn a dial." the man in the chain tells them, "I think it's a little high." Peter tells him, and the man turns the dial even further, Derek and Peter shook even harder. "I've seen some crack their teeth, others just shake and shack, even after their heart stops, sometimes we don't know they're dead." he tells them, turn the power off, they two pants feeling the electricity stop. The man stood out of his chair, "But, no body wants to play a guessing game." he stood in front of the two. "So why don't you just tell us, where's the La boba." he asks of them.

"We don't know what a La boba is." Derek rolls is eyes at him. "No? Maybe you need a different method of perspiration, maybe we cut one of you in half, the other talks." he states.

"I would love to be the helpful volunteer here, but we really have no idea what you're talking about." Peter states, the smirks a bit, "And honestly dissenting people with a broad sword a little bit medieval." he states, "Broad swords? We're not savages." he states, looks over at his men and one of them started up a chain saw, Derek glares over at Peter, for opening his big mouth. "We wonder how far your little loyalty go?"

the man with a chainsaw went to cut of Derek's head, but a woman calls him off and walks into the room, Derek tells her he doesn't speak Spanish, in Spanish. But of course she didn't believe him, "I wonder, Derek, if we can loosen your tongue if we hunted down that one girl, what was her name again." she asks, the man pick up the phone and went to his missed calls, "Alice McCall." he answers, Derek stiffens in his spot, pulling at his cuffs. "Aw, yes. You beloved girlfriend, but not to mention, she still a teenager." she states, "So I'm only going to ask you, where is the She-wolf?" she snaps, "We don't know any She-wolf." Derek answers.

The woman smiles at him and cuts off one of Peter's finger, making in scream in pain, "Think about it, I'll only ask you, nine more times."

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice ran through the woods, trying to find the coyote, Malia, but they scream when they found Stiles, Alice covers her eyes, from the blinding light, "Oh." Stiles lowers the light, making Alice uncover her eyes. "I think I found something." Stiles tells them, "So did we." Scott tells him. They all walk along a path, up the hill a bit, next to some huge boulders, Stiles then points the light into a small opening, the three walk in, "It's a coyote den." Stiles tells them, "Werecoyote." Alice mumbles and Stiles walks over, kneels down and pick up a jacket. "You see this, this is Malia's, remember she was wearing this in the photo." he tells them, Alice looks over and grabs the stuff bear. "We shouldn't be in here." Scott states, "What do you mean?" Stiles asks him.

"She's not going to come back, we've invaded her home, our stench is going to be everywhere." Alice tells them, looking at Stiles. "If she's not going to come back here, where is she going to go?" Stiles asks them, "I don't know." Scott answers, "Well can you guys track her now, you think you got her scent?" Stiles asks them, Alice and Scott looks at each other, then back at Stiles, they shrug their shoulders, "Maybe, but we're better at this when we're a full wolf." Scott states, "Scott and I are still worry, that if we shift, we might not change back. And thanks to the sleep paralysis, I'm not in control as well." Alice tells him, "Yeah, door's still open." Stiles mumbles.

Alice looks down at the bear, "If we can't get to Derek, then we are going to need to find someone else to help." Alice tells them, Scott mumbles and Stiles taps his chin, she looks over at them, "This is basically a crime scene and I think it might not be out of our boss's league." she tells them."Or my dad's."

~8~8~8~

Not long after, Mr. Stilinski pulls himself out of the coyote den, blanket in hand and walks over to the teens, "You sure it was her?" he asks them, "Alice and I look her right in the eyes, they glowed like ours." Scott tells him, "Makes sense dad." Stiles tells him, "But it wasn't a girl, it was a four-legged coyote, right?" he asks them, "Okay, see... that's the part we don't exactly have figured out yet." Stiles tells him. "Okay, but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could of happened." Alice inputs. "Horrible things, ripping, shredding, tearing things." Stiles adds, "Which is what probably cause the accident." Scott adds.

"Think about it dad, they're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies." Stiles states, "Except for Malia." Alice adds, "She blames herself, right? She goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trap inside the body of a coyote." Stiles finishes. "Well that makes sense..." he states, the three look relived, "In a Chinese folk tale." he states, Alice groans into her hands, "Guys, this is insane." he tells them, Alice ran her hands over her hair, "I need this kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially Mr. Tata hearing about this." he tells them, Alice looks over Scott's shoulder and saw a little Malia press against a rock and a woman raising her claw at kill her, the woman looks at Alice and she saw it was herself, shifted and her eyes glowing a bright neon red with the look, the look to kill, she looks at herself in shock and horror. "Alice, Alice." Mr. Stilinski calls to her, Scott and Stiles looks at her, "Alice." Mr. Stilinski place his hand on her shoulder.

She snaps back to him, "Sorry." she mumbles, looking back at the rock from the corner of her eyes and saw that they were gone, then back at Mr. Stilinski, "What were you saying?" she asks, then the sound of sirens blared "Aw, hell." Mr. Stilinski mumbles, taking his hand back. The the turn and saw Raphael and Mr. Tata getting out of the car. "Aw, for fuck's sake." Alice mumbles. Scott then pulls her back a bit. "Mr. Tata." Mr. Stilinski greets him, by Mr. Tata ignores him and looks at the blanket in his hand.

Mr. Stilinski lets him take it from his hand and cradles it in his. "Mr. Tata?" Raphael asks him. "It's hers." he answers, "Alright, wait here." he tells him, "Dad." Scott snaps at him, "I'll talk to you two in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing from your mom how she's okay with you two running around in the woods, this late at night." he states, "It's too late play dad, don't you think?" Alice snaps at him, crossing her arms, he looks at her for a moment and walks to the den, Mr. Stilinski follows after him.

"What the hell were you thinking, bring him here?" Mr. Stilinski snaps at him. "Getting confirmation on a more significant lead and starting to understand why your department can't close cases." he states, "There's no body, no reminds to Identify." Stilinski informs him. "Not yet sheriff, do a little digging and I'm sure you'll un-cover something, like the bones of a nine year old girl." he tells him. And went tot walk away. "I think you're going to find it's a little more compacted then that, special agent." he tells him, following him. "Oh come on Stilinski, you know how this goes. It's the not knowing that ruins people like Tata. The truth, no matter how profoundly it sucks, the truth is always better than not knowing."

~8~8~8~

The next day at school, Alice, Scott, Stiles, and Allison stood in the back corner of the room, "Okay, the den is just along this hiking trail." Stiles points at that map on his I pad, "That could narrow down, the coyote's traveling fix trails, but you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves, and they're really smart if they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes." Allison tells them, Stiles looks at her, "They tip toe?" Stiles asks her, "Coyotes tip toe." Allison states, 'Really?!' Stiles mouths, then bell then rings. "I got to go, sent me the pin location." she tells them, then left, Stiles took a seat, Alice and Scott went to take a their seats, "Hi, I'm Kira, you knew that, I already knew you knew that, I don't know why I just told you that again." Kira states, both Scott and Alice smirk a little. "A-Anyway, I have something for you." she tells him, pulling off her bag and opening it. "For me?" Scott asks her.

"Yeah, about the Bardo, my explanation was totally all over the place, so I did some research and printed out for you." she states and looks through her bag. "You didn't have to do that." he tells her, "It only took a few hours." she tells him, Scott gave his sister a quick look back a Kira. "Wow, then you really didn't have to do that." he states, "I swear I printed it out." she states. "Kira, you forgot all the research you did for that boy you like." her dad states, the three look at him in shock, as Kira took the packet from him, he smiles and took off, Kira rolls her eyes and turns back to the shock McCall twins and she handed him the research, he took it, a smile on his face, she returns the smile and quickly took a seat. Alice holds back a laugh, thinking the Kira's embarrassment was cute.

Then she sat in front of seat in front of her brother as he took a seat and looks over the research. "Alright everyone, lets get started, we were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There is a passage in our reading, that I'd would like to go over in more detail... who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" he asks the class, "Ms. McCall, how about you?" he asks her, Alice looks up at him, horror written all over her and it went pale. "Um, maybe someone else could?" she asks him, "Everyone participates in my class, Ms. McCall." he tells her, she sighs and walks up to the mantle, Alice grips the mantle, trying to see the words, but her vision blurred, she closes her eyes for a moment, but as she opens them, the words fell off the page, she looks around the room, cold sweat ran down her face, Scott and Stiles look at her and saw she wasn't okay, "Alice, you okay?" Stiles ask, both him and Scott slowly stood up.

Her vision blurred as their voice sound far away, Alice kept panting, griping harder onto the mantle for balance, the two ran over to her and helps her states, Mister Yukimura looks at them in worry, "We should take her to the nurse's office." Scott tells him, Yukimura nods and they pulled her out of class. Kira watches them leave, wondering what cause her to panic.

~8~8~8~

Stiles opens the door to the boys locker room and Alice stumbles into the room, "Alice, look at me, is it a panic attack?" Scott asks her, she shook her head and grips the sink, "It's a dream, it's a dream, this is just a dream." Alice tells her. "No it's not, it's real, you're here, you're here with me and Stiles." he tells her. She breathes heavily, "Okay, um what do you do? How do you tell, this is real or a dream?" Scott asks her, "Fingers, count you're fingers, if you have an extra one, you're dreaming." she tells them, Scott and Stiles exchange looks, "Alright how many do I have, hey, Alice, look at my fingers and count with me." Scott tells her, Alice turns around and looks at Scott's hands.

"One. Two." she states as Scott held up two fingers, "Keep going." Stiles begs her. "Three. Four." she mumbles, "Five." Scott held his hand open, "Six. Seven." she grips the sink, her eyes glowing. "Eight." Stiles states, "Nine. Ten." she said, looking at both of his hand. Ten fingers, five on each hand. "Ten." Scott tells her, she looks up at him, eyes dimming down to her light brown color, panting cease and she leans back against the wall, slides down it and sat on the ground. Scott and Stiles kneels down in front of her.

"What the hell is happening to me?" she asks them, "We'll figure it out, you'll be okay." he tells her, "Am I? Is Stiles? Are you?" she questions him, Scott sighs. "Scott, you can't transform, Allison is being haunted by her dead aunt, Stiles doesn't know if he's awake or not, and I'm straight up losing my mind and losing control." she tells him, "We can't do this. We can't help Malia, we can't help anyone." Stiles tells them, sitting down, Scott looks at him and sat down as well. "We can try. We can always try."

~8~8~8~

Alice sat in the locker room, just trying to relax, but then heard the door open and slam close, Alice looks at her bother and they stood up, then the sound of glass breaks, growling reaches their ears, Malia was in the school, so they went to work.

Scott grabs Kira's arm, pulling her back as Alice push at the lockers, making them fall over like dominoes. Malia growls and ran off. Alice looks over at her bother then Scott, her, and Kira slowly walk out from behind the lockers, Kira gently grips Alice's arm, Scott looks over at Stiles's bag and saw something weird into.

It looks like... a plastic face.

~8~8~8~

Derek and Peter were still chain up against the fence, a man guarded them, Peter really wanted his finger back on, but up top went into chaos as they heard, guns being fired and bullets fell between the cracks in the floor. After a few minutes, the gunfire stops, and three sets of feet came running down the stairs and into the basement, the door was kick open as three people dress in black came in, the hunter went to shoot them, but the young redhead, grabs the barrel, pointing it to the ground and sucker punches him in the face, he staggers back, loosing his gun. And went to punch her, but the dirty blonde hair boy, grabs his arms and twisted it. Then the black hair woman took the gun and hits him across the face with the butt of the gun, the boy let the hunter fall, the three turn and looks at them.

Rosalie, Matthew, and Breaden.

Breaden sets the rife down in the chair and the three walk up to them, "Rosalie, Matthew, it's so good to see, familiar faces." Peter graze to the lord, they weren't impressed. "You're the one that help Issac." Derek states, looking at Breaden, "I was the one hired to save Issac." she tells him, "Someone hired you to get us out of here?" Peter asks her, "I was hired to get Derek out, you. I'm totally fine leaving for dead." she tells him and looks at the two teens, "Matt." she exclaims. "On it." he answers and with a twist of his wrist, the cuffs unlock. "When did I get this reputation?" Peter asks.

"When you became a power hungry killing machine that turn Alice." Rosalie tells him, Peter looks at her after he retrieve his finger, "If it wasn't for me, Alice wouldn't have become the Supreme Alpha." Peter throws back at her, "Yeah and thanks to Jennifer kidnapping her mom, Stiles's dad and Allison's dad, she become a half crazed and out of control Supreme Alpha." Matthew throws back at him, "Wait, what?" Derek asks them, Breaden, Matthew, and Rosalie exchange looks, "Deucalion and Samantha hired us." Breaden throws them off the subject of Alice, "Deucalion? The guy that did that to you?" Peter asks her, "A girl's got to eat." she tells him.

"Aright, lets get the hell out of here." Rosalie states, "We're not leaving without it." Derek tells her, "Without what?" Matthew asks him.

~8~8~8~

Back at the school, animal control came to caught the coyote. A.K.A Malia. "Couple of Students said they saw it running across the field and back into the woods, thank god nobody got hurt." Stilinski states, "Yeah, but what if she hurts someone?" Stiles asks him, "Looks like they'll have to put it down." he tells him. "Put her down. Dad, try not to forget that there is a girl in there, one that you will be killing. Come on, you're not back to not believing are you?" Stiles asks his dad.

"You know what, I believe that there is a lot of things I don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is possible. Now, are you hundred present sure that this is a girl and not an animal?" Stilinski asks Stiles. "Yes, because Scott and Alice are sure." he tells him then looks down the hall, Stilinski looks down and saw both Alice and Scott standing on the other end of the hall. Stiles turns his back to them, "Scott, Alice, you've been listening?" he asks them, they gave them a nod, Stiles then looks back at his dad.

"Alright, lets get this figured out."

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice sat in the locker room as Kira was speaking to her dad, "I'm fine dad, seriously, I'm okay." she tells him, "Why were you not heading to lunch like everyone else?" he asks her. "They left their bags, I was just trying to do something nice. You do something, and you make friends, or so I've heard." she tells him, Scott sighs and looks at his sister. "Scott, Alice. I think I know what she was looking for." Stiles walks up to them and they stood up, Stiles opens his bag and pulls out the doll from last night. "You took the doll from the car?" Alice asks him, not impressed. "Yeah, I thought you can use, you know, for her scent." Stiles tells them, Alice rolls her eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Mr. Tata asks, drawing the three's attention to him, "Where did you find this?" he asks again and took the doll from Stiles, everyone looks at him, "It belong to my daughter." he states, cradling it, "Mr. Tata, I don't know how you heard about this, if you got your own police scanner or what... but you can be here." Stilinski tells him, then went to push him out, but Mr. Tata tenses a bit, and Stilinski eyes him, then slowly opens his jacket and found a gun, hosted in a belt under his arm. "I have a permit." he tells him, "California schools are gun-free zones permit or no permit. You need to leave mister Tata. now" Stilinski tells him.

The other officers went to take him out of the room, but he pulls out of their grips, "You find that animal. You find this... thing." Tata tells them and leaves, the three eye each other.

~8~8~8~

"Xylazine." Deaton tells them as he walks into room, Issac, Scott, Stiles and Alice looks at him, as he set three bottles of clear liquid on the table "It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a Werecoyote, expect it to work with in seconds. I only have three, so who's ever shooting, needs to be a damn good shot." Deaton informs him. "Allison's a perfect shot." Alice includes, "She use to be." Issac throws out, Alice looks at him, "She can do it." Alice tells him, "If we can manage to find it." he also adds. "Ok, what is the point of him? I mean seriously, what's his purpose, besides from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's like 65 degrees out." Stiles tells him, "Look, maybe I'm asking the question that no one wants to ask, how do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" Issac asks them.

Deaton looks at Scott and Alice, "We can do it." Scott tells him, "You can?" Stiles ask him, "Yeah, remember the night, Peter trap us in the school, in the gym he was able to make me turn, with just using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery." Scott tells him, "This is a werecoyote, Scott, you knows if it will even work, if you can find someone that can teach to you two." Deaton tells them, "That's why you called Derek first." Stiles tells them, "We can try it on our own, but right now, Scott is too scared to just change into a werewolf and I'm having control issues, not knowing it I'm awake or even still in a dream, that can do a huge number on you, especially when you're a werewolf." Alice tells him.

"You need a real Alpha." Stiles tells them, the twins look at him, "You know what I mean, an Alpha that can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going, get it..."

"Up?" Issac asks, "Great, we're Alphas with performance issues." Alice mumbles. "Is their anyone else beside Derek who could help?" Deaton asks them, "I wouldn't trust Peter." Issac points out. "Maybe the twins?" Stiles asks, "They're not Alphas anymore, after what Jennifer did, almost killing them. It broke that part of them." Deaton tells him, "Yeah but, what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asks them. "Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott adds. "Well actually that's uh... not totally true."

~8~8~8~

Scott, Alice, Stiles, and Lydia arrive at the loft and found it empty, Lydia walks in, Stiles next to her as Scott and Alice at the doorway. "They said to meet us here." Lydia states, then out of nowhere, Aiden right hooks Alice across the face as Ethan left hooks Scott across his. And they were both thrown to the cool concrete ground.

Scott and Alice force themselves back onto their feet, but the twins wouldn't have it, Ethan came at Alice and grips her throat and right hooks her across the face, Alice throws him off her and he stumbles back a few, but walks back to Alice, grips her shoulder and whams her in the stomach a few times, breaking her ribs. Then was thrown to the ground next to Scott as he coughs up blood.

"I thought you guys were going to teach us to roar." Alice snaps at them, "We are. You do it by giving in." Ethan declares, "Giving in and letting go, that what Deucalion taught us control." Aiden states and pulls Scott and Alice to their feet, "You know that's funny. I actually tires something like this one time using a heart monitor and Lacrosse balls. But you're right beating the living crap out of them, is probably a lot better." Stiles said from the sidelines. "So that's actually the plan? You kick our ass?" Scott asks them, "You're afraid to turn." Aiden tells him, "We're going to make you and you kick our asses." Ethan tells them, "And then you roar." Aiden turns to them, eyes glowing blue, canines showing and he roared.

"You don't think you can let go with us?" Aiden shove Alice, making her stumbles back a bit, "You think you're going to hurt us?" Ethan pushes Scott next to her, "Come on McCall, give it you're all." Aiden states "We can always heal." Ethan states, Alice went to throw a punch at Ethan, but he grabs her arm and whams her hard into her rib cage, and Aiden whams Scott across the face. "You're both Alphas, you want to roar like one, you got to give in full throttle, you got to be the monster, become the beast, become everything you're afraid of." Ethan tells them, "That's what gives you power, gives you strength." Aiden inputs, Alice went to throw another punch at them, but Aiden dodges her swing and hit her in the back, same with Scott, she coughs up blood. "Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy." Aiden states, "But as long as you can control it." Ethan adds, "Sometimes control is a little over rated." Aiden states and kicks Alice in the gut.

She moans and whimpers in pain, "Come on guys, fight back." Stiles whispers, Alice and Scott sat on their legs, "What if we can control it? What is we can turn back?" Alice asks them, "Then it takes over. You both become Malia, and you get further and further away from being human, you turn into an animal or worse." Ethan tells him, "You turn into Peter." Aiden puts simply, Alice thinks back to Peter in his monstrous form, when he was on fire, she shook the memory away and Scott stood on his feet, wiping the blood away from his mouth, Alice stood on her feet and they both charge at the two.

Aiden slams Scott on the table as Ethan grips Alice's throat and whams her in the face five times and after the six, she fell to the ground, laying on her side. Aiden whams Scott in the face repeatedly, but then Ethan stops his brother, "What! I'd though we were helping them?!" he snaps, "You help too much." Ethan tells him, Aiden looks down at Scott, seeing his bloodily face, so Aiden got off of him and they both look at the beaten McCall twin, Lydia walks over to Alice, kneels down and pulls her to her lap. Stiles looks at his best friend, Scott spits out some blood, looking at his friend.

~8~8~8~

Later in the morning, the gang arrive in the woods, Alice rode in with Scott as Issac rode in with Allison. And Lydia rode in with Stiles. All look at each other, "Anyone else thing we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asks them, "We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott tells her, "Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote, who's actually his daughter, who we don't know how to turn back into his actually daughter." Issac points out, "And again with the not helping." Stiles states, Alice ignores him and looks over at Allison. "Did you bring it?" she asks her, she open her trunk and pulls out the gun with the tranquilizer. Allison nods at her and they all hear two shots ring out across the forest.

~8~8~8~

Scott starts up his bike and took off, Alice and Issac follow after him, the two lost Scott and Issac lost Alice. Alice manages run to Stiles and Lydia, but soon heard Issac scream pain, she cover her ears and after it was over, Alice stood up, saying it was nothing so they walk on, Stiles left Scott a voice mail, saying that the doll was like flowers and that they stole the flowers from the grave. "Stiles, Alice." Lydia whimpers, "Yeah." they look over at her and saw that she was stepping in a trap.

~8~8~8~

"Lydia, whatever you do, don not move." Alice tells her, she nods and stood still, "Look for a warning label." she tells them, "A warning label?" Stiles mumbles, "Instruction on how to disarm it." she snaps at Stiles. "Why the hell would they put instruction on the bottom of a trap?" Alice asks her. "Because animals can't read." she tells them, "Fair enough." Alice mumbles and they both got down on their hands and kneels looking for the label, they found it, but the words... they were mess up. "Lydia, we have a problem." Alice states, "Huh?" Stiles looks up at her, "We can't read them." Stiles tells her

"So what? You don't need the instructions, Stiles, Alice, when was the last time you've ever used instructions am I right? You don't need them, because you are too smart to waste your time with them. You can figure it out. Stiles, Alice, you two are always the ones that figures it out, so figure it out." she tells them, Alice took a deep calming breath, "Turn the valve." Alice tells him when she found the small valve, Stiles nods at her, wiping away the sweat, "Okay here we go." Stiles's hand was shaking as he was trying to grip the handle, but Alice soon then place her hand gently over his, he looks at her, she gave him a reassuring nod. "On three." she tells him, he nods, "One... Two... Three!" They both turn the valve, jumping to their feet and Stiles pulls Lydia into his arms, and the three back away from the trap and it closed, half a minute later.

They all pant, knowing they just saved Lydia from loosing a foot, Alice suddenly felt a lot lighter, her eyes glowed bright neon red, "I have to find Scott." she tells them and took off running, at high max werewolf speed, within seconds, Alice caught to Scott, both of them were shifted into their wolf, They then saw Malia running to the car wreak, so they jump over the car and land in front of the trap, Malia trots to them, growling and snarling that them, Alice and Scott follow raise their head, looking at her. Then they both took a deep breath and roar.

Malia stops with her growling, eyes glowing blue and she backs down and laid on the ground, Alice and Scott raise their head and now see a naked girl, she turns her head and looks then, confusion written all over her face. She then sat up and looks at her hand in shock.

Scott and Alice stood up and their red eyes fade back to their brown and light brown states. Alice smiles at her and said:

"Welcome back. Malia."


	3. Galvanize

Alice was sat on her bed, checking her phone, no calls from Derek, Matthew, or Rosalie. She lowers the cell with a worry look, then her brother enters her room, he was on the phone with Stiles, he knew what he was doing and she quickly and quietly followed after him.

~8~8~8~

"If you two aren't down here in 5, I will destroy you and I mean in 5, 4, 3, 2... Jesus!" Stiles turns and fell to the ground as he saw two sets of glowing red eyes behind him, the two step out of the shadows, Scott and Alice dim their eyes and smirk at him, "One."

~8~8~8~

That morning at school, Scott drove his bike to school as Alice parks her car next to his, as she got out, they saw two sets of fancy bikes, that could only mean one thing. Alice locks her car, pulling her bag over she shoulder and stood next to Scott. The twins got off their bikes. And walk over to Scott and Alice. "You're back in school?" she asks them, "No just to talk." Ethan tells her, "Ah, that's kind of a change of pace for you guys, you're usually just hurting maiming and killing." Stiles stood next to Scott. "You need a pack, we need an Alpha." Ethan tells them, Alice raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, absolutely not, that hilarious though." Stiles throws out. "You and Scott came to us for help and we help." he tells him, "You beat their faces into a bloody pulp. That's not helping, actually in my option, that's actually counter productive." Stiles inputs.

"Why would me or my sister say yes?" Scott asks them, "You need to add strength, we make you both more powerful, there's no reason to say no." Aiden tells them, "I can think of one, the two of you holding Derek's claws and Kali impaled Boyd." Issac states as he walks into the conversation, next to Alice. "In fact I don't know why we're not impaling them right now?" Issac states, Aiden growls at him, showing his blue glowing eyes and showed fangs, "You want to try?" he taunts, Issac went to hit him, but Alice grips his wrist, making him stop from doing anything stupid.

He looks at her and saw her said with her eyes, 'They're not worth it.' so he backs down, Alice looks back at the twins, "Sorry, they don't trust you and neither do Scott or I." Alice tells them and her and Scott walks pass them, Issac and Stiles follow after them.

They four walk into the school and a roll of toilet paper hits Stiles in the face, "Whoa, hey that was my face!" Stiles exclaims as Issac shield Alice from incoming rolls, "Hey guys, good decision, good Alpha decision." Stiles tells them and they all walk over to Stiles's locker. "I hope so." Alice mumbles, "I know so." Stiles tells them, Alice and Issac walk over to her locker and she grabs her books and locks her locker. "You think I made the right choice?" Alice ask Issac, leaning against the lockers. "Yeah, of course." he tells her, "Are you saying that because I'm an Alpha?" she asks him again, "No, I still want to beat the crap out of those two, but not letting them in the pack, that even better." he states, Alice smiles a bit and rolls her eyes.

"Hey there's that smile." he states, she looks at him, "What smile?" she asks, "I can somewhat tell when you're faking a smile and right now I see a real one." he tells her, Alice knew he was referring about all the fake smiles she gave when people kept asking her if she was alright, "Now I want an honest answer from my Alpha, are you really alright?" he asks, Alice sighs a bit, "No, but I'm getting better." she gave her honest answer, they walk over to Scott, "I'm the hot girl?" Scott asks Stiles, "You are the hottest girl. And Alice of course." Stiles tells him, then walks away. "What?" Issac asks Alice, she shrugs. Then they look at Scott, "I'm the hot girl." he states, "Yes you are." the two decide to fame his ego. He smiles at them then walks away, they watch him leave, "You think I'm hot?" Alice asks Issac, he looks at her.

"You are very gorgeous." he tells her, she smiles again and walks off after Scott, Issac smiles, knowing his friend/Alpha/Sister is doing better.

~8~8~8~

Stiles, Scott, and Alice sat in their class, waiting for coach, "Son of a bitch!" they hear him shout, the three look at each other and smile a bit, Alice tries to her hardest not to laugh, she then bang her head on the desk, fighting her laughter, "Mischief's night, Devil's night. I don't care what you call it, you little punks are evil." he states, some of the class laugh, "You think it's funny?" he asks, Alice lifts her head, pulling her hair out of her face, a smile on her face. "Every Halloween my house gets egged. A man's house is suppose to be his castle." he states, Alice smirks a little and Coach slams his hand against Alice desk, her smile didn't falter, "Mine's a freaking omelet." he tells them and was another present for him on his desk, "Oh this, we're going to do this again?" he took a hold of the present in his hand, Alice tilts her to the side in confusion.

"I don't think so." he drops it to the ground and smashes it, hearing something crack, he kneel down and saw it was a cup from Greenbreg.

~8~8~8~

After class, Alice walks through the library, looking for a new book to read, as she grabs one, a hand wraps around her mouth and an arm around her neck, cutting off her air supply, she drops the book and her bag and struggles against them as they pulled her back, Alice as her vision fade in and out finally after and hour of struggling she went limp in their arms as darkness to her, "You have glowing eyes."

~8~8~8~

Alice woke up to someone calling her name, she flutters her eyes open and found herself tied to a fence, "Alice! Alice!" Kira calls out to her, Alice slowly raise her head and saw she was in a power house, What happened?" she mumbles, "Barrow kidnap us, tied us up to a fence and will kill us." she tells her, Alice lays her head back feeling strength return to her body, "How long until he's back?" Alice asks her, "I don't know." she answers, Alice pulls against her retrains, "How long was I out?" Alice asks, "Almost the whole day, you were still out when I was brought here, "I am... not going... out like this." she tells her.

Then not long after Barrow back back with an ax and hacks at the power cord, and drags the core across the fence, Alice glares that him, "What are you doing?" Kira asks him in a frighten voice, he took the power core off the fence, making the flying sparks stop, "Right now?" he asks her, "Ah, right now." he walks over and knees down in front of her, taking her phone. "I'm going to take a picture, just a little proof of our time here together." he states, snapping a picture of Kira. "Just a little proof for all those people that never believe me." he said and snap a picture of Alice, with the flash on of course.

"There, you have your pictures, now let us go." Alice demands, struggling against her retrains, he smiles, setting Kira's phone down, shaking his head, "Have you ever seen a movie call the village of the damn? The original, not the remake, nobody cares about that crap movie's makes" he states, "I might of." Alice answers. Feeling her wrist, loosing the binding. "I'm talking about the 1960 black and white masterpiece. It's about this group of children, blonde hair, beautiful blonde hair children." he states, running his hand against Alice face, she turns away in annoyance.

"Who can make their eyes glow and they did terrible, terrible things. Tag better poster said: Beware the stare, it will paralyze the will of the world." he states, then glares back at him, "And when I told everyone I saw children with glowing eyes, they wouldn't believe me, I try to get them to do something, they... they wouldn't budge, they wouldn't move." he said standing up, then looks down at them, "As if they have been paralyzed. I am going to shake them out of their paralysis, I'm going to get them moving." he said, then picks up the cord and slowly moves it towards Alice, "I am going to galvanize them." he states.

"No, leave her alone!" Kira shouts. She struggles against her bindings. Alice manages to free her hand and grips his wrist, he looks at her hand, seeing claws, then back at her, eyes glowing red and fangs bared. "You want to see glowing eyes, well here you go." Alice then roars at the top of her lungs, Kira looks at her in shock, her roar echos through the whole of Beacon Hills. He stumbles back, dropping the cord. Alice rips off her bindings and stood up, her face shifted into her wolf, "You... eyes glowing red." he states, Alice growls at him. "Alice!" Scott shouts, she looks at him, Barrow took his chance, grabbing the cord and jams it against her chest, she screams in pain, shifting back and falling to the ground.

Alice's body twitch as electricity course through her body, she rolls on her side, then heard Scott fall to the ground, her vision burred and refocus, Barrow leans over her, "I'm going to kill you after I kill her." he jesters to Kira, "You... leave her... alone." Alice weakling growls, he brushes her hair away and leans close to her, "Wait your turn." he said lowly, then walks over to Kira, Alice slowly moves her hand out, "Kira." Alice mumbles, reaching out to her, her mind jump back to when Boyd was impaled on Derek's claws by Kali.

-Never again, never again- she mumbles to her, then a burst of light flashes out, Alice squints her eyes from the light, then saw it collect into... Kira's hands?

"Never... again." Alice mumbles, her hand went limp against the ground, the last thing saw was a yellowish-green light and she fades to darkness, Scott's, Kira's and Stiles's voices was hallow and far.


	4. Illuminated

Alice groans as she opens her eyes to a bright light, she was in the hospital room, she raise her hand to cover her eyes from the blinding light, then saw someone come in, "Mum?" she asks, Melissa looks at her, "Hi, honey." she smiles at her looking away from the clipboard, "Hi." Alice mumbles, Melissa sat down next to her and held her hand. "How are you feeling?" she asks her, "Okay, I no longer feel volts of electricity running through my body." she tells her, "Good that's good, I'm glad." she tells her, "How long have I been out?" Alice asks her, "Almost a day, Matthew, Rosalie, Stiles, Issac, Allison, Lydia, and Scott came to visit you." she tells her, Alice smiles at her.

"Nice to know all my friends came to visit me." she states, "I just receive a memo from the doctor, he said you should be up and running within the next few hours." Melissa informs her, Alice nods and coughs a bit, "Hey, you okay?" she asks her, Alice nods as the coughing stops. "Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe." Alice tells her, "Okay, get some rest." Melissa kissed her forehead and left the room, Alice lets out a sigh and snuggles into the bed, within seconds, someone walks into the room, she looks over and went into alert.

"Peter." she growls, he smiles at her, "Nice to see you're doing fine." he states and sat down next to her, her eyes glare at him, "Why are you here?" she said in a low tone, sitting up and leaning against the pillows, "Can't I just come to see my beloved nephew's mate?" he asks her in a fake hurt tone, she wasn't convince, "Okay fine, just found something that may be your." he states and showed her, her knife, the one she always kept hidden in her boot. She looks at it in shock, "I found this, embedded into the wall inside your chemistry class, right next to the door, and I thought to myself, who do I know that keeps this type of dagger? Then I found the answer; you." he states, Alice was confused. "I don't know how it got there, I didn't even know it was gone until you showed me." Alice tells him.

Peter listened to her heart as she spoke, no up, on down, steady. He smiles at her and place it in her hand, "Of course." he states and left the room, Alice sighs and hid the dagger under her covers, how was it even gone in the first place?

~8~8~8~

Alice pulls on her jacket over her black tantop, button her tight blue jeans, pull on her thigh high black boots and secretly place her knife in her boot, she then pulled her hair into a half high ponytail. Alice then heard the doctor come in and had her fill out a form for her release, and after that she was home free from the hospital.

She left, headed home, got her things, then headed to school, it was almost time for lunch when she arrive, she got out of the car and went walk into the school, "Alice." someone calls out, she turns and saw her father, "Why are you here?" she asks him, "I need to asks you a few questions, since you were already gone from the hospital." he states, "Maybe I was trying to avoid you." she throws at him, he sighs, "Lets put aside the grunge for now and answers a few question." he tells her, Alice sighs, rolling her eyes then leans against a wall, arms cross. "What did Barrow say to you and Kira when he had you tied up in the power house?" he asks her, she shrugs, "Just that he watch an original movie called town of the damn and they the kids he killed had glowing eyes and how it wanted to kill anything with glowing eyes. So I mange to get free, hit him, and went to free Kira, but he electrify me and I pass out from the amount and hit the ground." she tells him.

"And how do you not have a scar?" he points to her collarbone, she shrugs again, "Guess I'm a quick healer." she tells him and the bell rang for lunch. "Can I leave now?" she ask, not wanting to be near him, but not wanting his answer, she left, ignoring his calls.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks up the steps and saw Kira eating alone, Alice then slowly approach her, Kira stops eating her lunch as she saw Alice's boots. "Hi, Kira." Alice states, she said nothing, Alice then sat down next to her, "Listen Kira about the other night..." Alice went to tell her, Kira looks at her, confused. Alice sighs, knowing that explaining it would be difficult. So she pulls out her cell, "Here, take a picture, the flash is on." Alice tells her, Kira took the phone, points the camera at her and as it flash the picture was taken, both her and Alice look at it and saw Alice's eyes glowed a really bright neon red. Kira looks at her, "I know what you're going through, not knowing what you are or if you have control, but I'm here." Alice assure her, Kira smiles at her, knowing she has a friend. Then Scott came over and sat next to them, Alice took her phone back and looks at the picture with her red glowing eyes.

She then notices something in the pic, on her shoulder, there were little blue flames, that look like to be creeping up her shoulder. She quickly deletes the pic and turns back to Scott and Kira, "We need to get your phone back."

~8~8~8~

Kira rode with Scott as Alice rode with Stiles and the park in the back of the police building, Alice got out of the jeep and stood next to Kira. "Okay, this one will get you into all the permitted doors. This one to the evidence room. And this one for my father's office." Stiles handed Scott three cards. "You didn't steal these did you?" Alice asks him, the two look at him, "No, I just clone them, using a RM5 D multilateral." Stiles tells them, "Is that worse than stealing?" Scott asks him, "It's smarter." Alice throws in. "Scott, Alice, can I ask you something?" Kira states and they walk away from Stiles until he was out of ear shot.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" Kira ask Scott, he was confused, "About the pictures?" she asks him, "Oh, uh, no, I just said that you have some pictures of you on your phone that you didn't want anyone to see." he tells her, "What kind of pictures?" she asks, Alice looks at her brother. ". . . Naked pictures." he answers, Alice groans, running her hand over her hair. "Oh. Good idea." Kira tells him and the three step back to the jeep.

"Okay, so, almost everyone is out dealing with the blackout, but there is always someone at the front desk. A dispatch, usually a night shiftier or two. You guys are going to use the service door by the dumpster, alright, nobody uses it, I'll text if anyone comes out. Scott, Alice if you get caught, I can't help you, my dad's under investigation for impeachment cause of your dad, so if anything happens, I will run and leave you three for dead." he informs them, Alice nods, "Kay, I got it, thanks seriously dude." Scott thanks his best friend, "I'd ask my dad, but you know..." Stiles states. "Yeah, I know, I get it." Scott tells him. "Alright, just hurry up." Stiles states and the three head into the station.

~8~8~8~

Scott heads in front, Kira was right behind him as Alice was behind her. They were low to the ground and in the office room, they here a door open and saw an officer coming out, the three hid behind a desk as the officer walks across the room, grabs a folder and leave the room, Alice peeks out and slow move out, the two move after her, Alice was now in front evidence room, Scott reaches up and swipes the slot, they then snuck into the evidence room. Scott then closes the door behind him, they all sigh at each other, and started to look around for Kira's phone, Alice rummage through zip-lock bags and found a yellow flat phone. "Kira." she whispers, the two look at her, Kira took the phone out of the bag and went to turn it on, "It's dead, we'll have to take it." she whispers to them, "No, they'll know it's gone." Scott tells her.

"How do we charge it if the power is out?" she asks them, Alice looks around the room, then spots her dad's computer, they followed her glaze, "see if you can find a charger cable." Alice whispers and they crawl over in front of it, Kira and Scott were on both sides of Alice as she open the laptop, Kira found a charger and the screen went on, showing two kids sitting in Raphael's lap, a boy and a girl. Scott and Alice look at the screen, "Who are they?" she asks them, "Us. Me, Alice and our dad." Scott answer her, Kira looks at them, seeing sad looks on their faces.

Then Kira plugs in the cable to her phone. The screen on her phone show low battery and a plug, "Come on, come one." Kira begs it, Alice looks at Scott, hoping they can delete the pictures in time. Alice than heard two heartbeats, she looks out the window and saw her dad and Stiles, "Shit, Scott, dad alert." Alice whispers to him, he looks over and crawls to the door. "Come on, can't that phone go any faster?" Alice whispers to her, "I'm trying." Kira tells her, Alice bites her lips and looks over at Scott. "It's on, it's on."

~8~8~8~

The three ran out of the station and up to Stiles leaning against the jeep, a big smile on Kira's face. "We did it, all the pics deleted." Scott tells him, "God, that was awesome." Kira express, Stiles looks at her, a small smile on his face, "I mean, terrifying, completely terrifying. But kinda awesome." she tells them, Alice and Scott smile at her, "God, I've never done anything like that before, have you?" she asks them, the three look at each other, smug looks on faces. "Yeah, once or twice." Stiles tells her, he nods. "So I guess I should take you home." Scott tells her. Her smile drops, knowing the fun was over, Alice walks over to the jeep and get in as Stiles gets in, Alice leans over him looking at the two, Stiles looks as well as Scott and Kira got onto the bike, "Hey, you wouldn't want to got to a party would you?" Scott asks Kira, Alice held up her hand and Stiles gave her a high-five, without looking at each other.

~8~8~8~

The four enter Derek's Loft and saw everyone painted and, neon light were on and the DJ was playing. "Derek will kill, if he finds out about this." Alice tells them, Scott and Stiles nod at her, "Hey guys I got to tell you something, earlier today at school I found a set if keys in my locker, it just show up there, I ask my dad if he put them there, but he said he didn't know anything about it." Stiles tells them as they walk through the crowd, "It's just a key, right?" Scott asks him, "Yeah, but it's not mine. I don't know how it got there or what it's for." Stiles tells him, "Wait you too?" Alice asks him, they look at her, "Earlier today, Peter visited me at the hospital, he gave me my dagger, said he found in impaled into the wall in the chemistry class, right next to the door, I didn't know it was gone until he showed me." Alice tells them, "You want to leave so we can figure it out?" Scott asks them, "Uhh..." Stiles went to say something, but a girl came up to him and kisses him on the cheek, "Happy Halloween." she tells him and disappeared back into the crowed.

The three look at each other, smiles on their faces. "It can wait. It can wait." he states and follows after her. Alice giggles and notices Kira was getting lost, Alice reaches out to her and pulls her back, Kira smiles at her, "Thanks." she tells her, "What?" Alice asks her, "Thanks." she said louder, "For what?" Alice asks, "For everything." she states, Alice smiles at her new friend, she then notices Scott looking at Allison, they smile at each other, Alice looks at her brother with a sad frown, "Something wrong?" Kira asks her, Alice looks at her, "Old history, is all." Alice tells her. Then Kira's hand slip from her and they all were lost in the crowd, Alice turns her wolf vision on and looks around.

She spotted her, not far from her, then saw Kira. But something was different about her, she had an aura around her, like a shield. And it was shape... like a fox.

~8~8~8~

Alice slightly swayed back and forth going with the music, standing there awkwardly, listen being a ghost, invisible. And the only thing that glowed on her were her highlighted stains of hair. But then she heard a clicking sound. Making her freeze in her spot, but this was a clicking sound of an insect. It sounded close, like in the room close, she even didn't hear Derek walk into the room, or the table flipping over, him roaring 'Get out!'. Not even the people running around her, everything was slowed down, as she still listen to the clicking sound. She slowly looks over at the mask shadow men.

They all turn to Aiden. "Guys, they're all looking at me." he tells them, Alice quickly ran over to Aiden and stood in front of him, the shadow men stop and tilt their heads at her in confusion. "Why are they all looking at me, guys?" he asks them as the shadow men took steps to them, But Scott and Derek sprung into action, they watch they they fought the shadow men, Derek twisted one's neck, thinking it was dead, but the neck just snaps back into place, "Derek, look out!" Alice shouts at him, Derek looks back at the shadow man and was flung against the wall. Scott stood in front of Alice and Aiden and slashes at it, but in skillfully dodges his moves.

"Aiden run!" Alice looks at him, he nods and went to take off, but two shadow men grips his arms, "No!" Alice went to help him, but one grips her tightly around her throat and lifted her off the ground. "Somebody do something." Allison calls out, Derek tries to get up, but his body ache to much. One stood in front of Aiden and gently grips the side of his head, looking into his eyes as they glowed a yellow-greenish light. The light dims down and he marks behind Aiden's ear, he collapse to the ground and the shadow men turn to Scott, he growls at them, fangs and red eyes showing, one drops Alice on the ground and they slowly walk over to him, "Hey! Leave them alone!" Alice shout at them, they stop and look at her, tilting their head to the side.

"You heard me!" she snaps back, then the sun came up, the shadow men look over at the sun and vanished from the rays of light. Everyone was now confuse, Derek stood up, walks over to Alice and pulls her up and into his arms, "What the hell were those things." Scott asks, Issac looks over at Allison, "You're dad's 24 hours are up." he tells her. She went to call him, then Alice finch in pain, griping her side, Derek looks down at her, "Alice..." he asks, "Chris, he's hurt."


	5. Sliverfinger

"It's eyes were glowing?" Scott asks him, as Allison apply alcohol on his scrap wound, he looks at the twins that were seated down in the chairs, Issac sat next on the arm of were Alice was seating, "There was something almost ritualistic about it. Like they were looking into his soul." he tell them, "Like it did to me." Issac throws out. "It's probably what they did to everyone." Allison states, "Not everyone. They only came after the werewolves." Scott throws out, "And Lydia." Allison reminds him. "Anyone with a connection with the supernatural." Chris tells him, "And who was the guy they went after in Japan?" Alice asks him. "A Kumicho. A Yukuza boss. It was my first gun deal. I was 18, it was suppose to be a simple exchange. Gerard wanted to see if I can adapt in the moment. Test my ability to improvise." he tells them the story.

"Or your ability to survive." Alice throws out, everyone thought back to Gerard and they all knew that he wouldn't anything that didn't benefited himself. "The moment the sun went down, it was like they materialized out of the shadows. They had swords, not curved like katanas but straight, black steel. Like ninjatos." he tells them, remembering the night he first saw them. "What did they want?" Scott asks him, Chris looks at the young Alpha, "To get to the kumicho. They cut almost everyone in their path." he states, "Almost?" Alice asks, Chris flicks his glaze over at her. "There was a woman there, they disregarded her, for a good reason." he tells her, Issac reaches up and touches the brand behind his ear, "Did they mark them as well?" he ask. Chris looks over at him "Not exactly."

~Flashback~

 ** _The kumicho raise up behind the fountain, eyes glowing white, fangs bared, but they were silver. But then the woman's eyes glowed a milky blue, a ninjato materialized out of thin air in her hand, a blue aura glowed around her, forming a fox. She steps in front of the shadow men and readied her sword, the shadow men did the same, then with three steps and one thrust, the woman impaled her sword into the kumicho's belly and some after the shadow men did so as well._**

 ** _Blood pour out of the kumicho and onto the foundation as they raise in off the ground._**

~End of Flashback~

"What were they?" Scott asks him. "I don't know. But there might be someone who does. There were a few others that survived that night, there was a man named Katashi. They called him Silverfinger, because of an unusual prosthetic. And it look like he was ready to take them all on himself." Chris states. Allison was done with the wound. "I've known for a while now that Katashi was in the country, I've spent yesterday tracking him down." he tells them, "Didn't look like he wanted to be found." Issac points at the wound on Chris's head, "Not particularly, no." he answers, Scott and Alice rose from their seats. "You think he know what they are?" Scott asks, "What they want?" Alice asks after him. "Maybe." he answers. "What if he doesn't want to talk?" Allison ask, Chris rose from his seat, "What if he doesn't remember you?" Issac asks him. "He'll remember this." he opens a crate with a broken mask.

"I know I didn't kill it. I'm not sure you can. But I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there." he tells them, Alice and Scott took a peace of the broken mask. "What was behind the mask?" Alice asks him, Chris was now looking space out as he remember, "Darkness... absolute darkness."

~8~8~8~

Later on, Alice and Scott mounted onto his bike, "So she wasn't afraid?" Alice asks him, as he handed her the helmet, "No, more like... intrigue." he tells her. "And she just touch your face?" Alice ask as they both pull on their helmets. "Yeah, tracing the werewolf bones." he states, pulling down his shield. "Huh, that's good." Alice states, Scott looks at her. "What do you mean?" he asks, "That she's not afraid of us or our friends." she tells him with a smile and pulls down her shield as well.

He smirks and started up his bike, Alice wraps her arms around his waist tightly and he drove away from home and to school.

As they were on the road, both the twins drove up beside them, the two look at them, Alice lightly tap her helmet against Scott and he drove faster, hoping to lose the twins.

The finally made it to school and park in the parking lot, as they took of their helmets the twins were on each side of them, they too took off their helmets, looking at them. "Are you going to be all day?" Scott asks him, "All day." Ethan answers, "All night." Aiden answers. Alice sighs and leans against her brother, her cheek his shoulder blade. "Is this about being in our pack?" Scott asks them. "This is about you and Alice being a target of demonic ninjas." Ethan answers, "You mean demonic ninjas that can pulls swords out of their chest and completely kick our asses?" Aiden asks him, "Yeah, those demonic ninjas." Ethan answers and Aiden look at Scott and Alice, Alice got off the bike and held her helmet and stood next to Scott. "We don't need anyone to protect us." Scott tells him, "They were looking right at Alice and you when the sun came up." Aiden states.

"And they disappeared, Argent thinks they come out at night." Alice states. "Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas, we should play it safe." Aiden states, "All day." Ethan states, Scott and Alice sigh, "And all night." they mumbles, Alice place her helmet on one of the handle as Scott got off.

~8~8~8~

Scott and Alice open their lockers that were next to each other, Ethan and Aiden stood behind them, "Okay, one thing first, we need to talk to Stiles, let him know what happened last night, without you." Scott tells them. "No." Aiden protest, "Yes." Scott tells him.

"And no listening in, no wolf hearing." Alice tells them, "How would you two even know?" Aiden asks them, "I'm a true Alpha and Alice is a Supreme Alpha, you have no idea what we can do."

~8~8~8~

Stiles lead them into the chemistry class, Alice stops by the door and saw they thin hole into the wall next to the door. She stares at it, ignoring Stiles and Scott's conversation.

 _ **-I found this, embedded into the wall inside your chemistry class, right next to the door, and I thought to myself, who do I know that keeps this type of dagger?**_ \- Peter's voice ring in her ear, Alice reaches down and pulls out her dagger, looking at the undamaged blade, she then took a deep breath and slowly place her dagger into the thin hole slot. It slides in and she gasp in horror it was a perfect fit.

~8~8~8~

Later on Alice and Scott meet up with Ethan and Aiden. "Did you tell him? Ethan asks, "No, he has enough on his mind right now." Alice answers in, their stuff place away. "They're coming for you and Alice in a few hours and so do you." Aiden states, the two turn and look at them. "But what if it's not me, what if we're not the ones they're looking for?" Scott asks them. "Who else is there?" Ethan asks, Alice turns and looks at a someone as they walk down they steps, flash her a smile and walks on.

Kira.

~8~8~8~

"Are you sure about this, Alice?" Scott ask as they sat on the bike, "Positive." she answer, holding her helmet. Scott pulls on his gloves at the twins walk over to them, "Guys, we appetite you wanting to protect us." Scott tells them as he backs the bike up, "But we need to be alone for a bit, so, sorry about this." he states, starting the bike up, "Nothing personal." Alice tells them and they took off, leaving the two twins that couldn't start their bikes.

Scott and Alice then spot right next to Kira, Alice then got off and handed Kira her helmet, and she got on, "What do you want me to do with these?" she held up the spark plugs. Scott looks over sister, who was smirking. He smiles and took off, Alice followed closely behind on foot, werewolf speed of course.

~8~8~8~

The three arrive at the McCall house and burst into the house, Scott and Alice walk in, followed by Kira, "Could you lock the door?" he asks, "Yeah." Kira closed the door and locks it. Alice walks around the whole house and locks all the windows, "We're running out of time." Kira tells him, "We know, Allison, her dad and Issac are working something that can help." he states, as Alice walks back over to them, "I don't want to sound pessimistic or anything, but do you really think that's going to keep them out?" Kira asks them, "Actually, we have a kinda of a security system, things happened a couple weeks ago, a lot of things and we had our boss help... make a few changes to the house." Alice tells her as Scott locks a few more windows.

"Your boss, does he work for a security company or something?" she asks her, "No he's veterinarian." Alice answers, "You had a vet put in your alarm?" she asks her, "Sort of, but we can't arm it only our mum can." Alice tells her, Scott walks over to them. "Where's she?" Kira asks her, "No worries, she'll be here." Alice tells her and they three made their way up the stairs.

Alice ran into her room and locks her window. As she backs away from it, she was unaware of the person standing behind her, as she bumps into them, she squeaks and turns around, the person held her close, "Derek." she exclaims, he smiles at her, "Hi." he answers, she smiles and wraps her arms around him, holding him tight. He returns the hug, holding her tight. She then pulls back and looks at him, "Where have you been, I was worry sick about you." Alice tells him, "Sorry." he tells her and pulls her into a full on, make out kiss. He then turns and press her against the wall, next to her door.

"Derek... I've …miss you." she said in between kisses, "And I you." he tells her and hosted her up, making her wraps her legs around his waist. Derek then stops and slowly pulls away from her, then he press his forehead against hers. "What's been happening since I was away?" he asks her, Alice gave him a sad frown, looks away, playing with the fabric of his shirt. "Alice." he said in a low and sweet voice. She sighs and looks at him.

"When you left three weeks ago, something had been happening to me, Allison, Stiles and Scott, we were suffering from side effect." she tells him, Derek set her down, but never let her go. "Side effect?" he asks, she nods. "Scott wasn't in control of his Alpha, Allison was seeing her dead Aunt Kate and Stiles and I were suffering from Sleep Paralysis. We couldn't tell if we were awake or not." Alice tells him about what happened and how they stop it, but leaves out the fact the F.B.I agent was her father.

"And the shadow men that attack us?" Derek asks her, when they were sitting on the bed, Alice looks at him and eyes the brand behind his ear, "They're looking for someone, we don't know who yet, but Scott and I think it's Kira." she tells him, Derek saw the look on her face, "Something else is troubling you." he states, she looks at him and sighs, then away. "Remember that F.B.I agent I told you about?" she asks him, he nods. "He's name is Raphael McCall." she states, "McCall..." Derek mumbles, "He's my dad." she states, he looks at her. "You never talk about your dad in the past." he states.

She nods, "Yeah, that's because, I had repressed or forgotten memories of him, he wasn't exactly dad of the year." she states. Derek gently brush her hair behind her ear. "What happened?" he asks her, she looks at him, "Lets just say that him and mum ended on a wrong note and he left, never to be seen again, until three weeks ago." she leans against him, Derek wraps his arms around her shoulders and strokes her cheek, "He acts like nothing happen and that he can be my father again, like that is ever going to happen." she mumbles, "Normally I would argue with this, but it is known that females werewolves can hold a grunge longer then a male werewolf would." Derek informs her, Alice smiles a little, "But it's also said that Supreme Alpha females can hold one even longer." he states, Alice laughs, then pulls back. "Is that you way of cheering me up?" she asks him with a smile, Derek leans close to her. "I don't know, is it working?" he whispers, lips inches apart.

"It is, thank you." she whispers back and gently press her lips against his, he then pulls her onto his lap, hands griping her hips tightly as she cups his face, happy that he is back. Then the two stop as they hear a car pull up into the drive way, "My mom's here." she tells him, Derek sighs and laid his head against her collar bone. "I just got you." he whines, she giggles and lifts his head up. "And you can have in again. In you loft. In you bed. In many positions." she said in between kisses, getting off his lap. "I'll hold you to that." Derek promise her, she winks at him, giving him on more kiss and walks out of her room and follows Scott and Kira.

They arrive down stairs and saw their dad with his laptop, "What are you doing here?" Scott snaps, "And why do you still have the key?" Alice snaps at him, "It's funny you mention keys, while I have a key to this house, I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office" he states, opening his laptop and sawing them the photo of Scott, Alice and Kira, the night the deleted the two pictures.

~8~8~8~

Alice looks at the picture of the three and shifts in her spot, "Let me help you out here, this kind of thing usually begins along the line with, 'It's not what you think.' or 'I can explain.'" he states, Alice looks over at the window, it was sunset. She then looks at Scott when Kira walks over to the counter. "Dad, let me help you out, you need to leave." Scott warns him, "I will, with the satisfactory explanation." he tells them, "Go it a warrant." Alice tells him, "I don't need a warrant, I'm your father." he tells her, Kira look at them, "No, you're a gene donor, Alice and I got our hair color from you and that's all we got, so you're not allow to play tough dad with us." Scott tells him and Melissa walks in, "Hey. What's going on?" she asks them, "Maybe one of you three should explain." he states.

Kira looks over at the window, "S-Scott... Alice." Kira mumbles, Alice then heard the clicking sound again, she slowly turn her head to the side, "Who the hell is this?" Raphael looks at the shadow man in the leaving room, Scott, Alice, Kira then look at them, "Dad no. Dad wait!" Scott tries to warn him, Raphael stood in front of him but then a ninjato went straight through his chest right behind him, Kira scream, "Dad!" Alice screams, he collapse to the ground. Melissa ran to his side, then the back door opens. The shadow men readied themselves as Derek slides in, shifted, Melissa pulls Raphael out of the way.

Scott and Alice shift as well, they snared at them, one attacks Scott and he dodges the blade, "Mum, the ash!" Alice shout and kicks the shadow man, making him spin and hit the ground, she then saw one materialize behind Kira, so she ran over and pulls Kira away from it and roars. It tilts it's head at Alice as she shields Kira from it, growling at it. Then Aiden and Ethan jump through the window, landing on the table, the shadow man looks at them, they roar at them, Alice ran over to the shadow man, slams his head against the table and throws a foot out side. She then ran over to second one, sucker punches it across the face and kicks it out her house, then she looks at the third one Derek was fight and walks over, "Derek, move!" she shouts, Derek moves out of the way, Alice twirls and kicks in the face, making it fly out of the house, "Mum now!" Alice shouts, Melissa ran up to her and throws the bottles on the ground, it smashes at contact and suddenly for a line. A line made out of mountain ash.

The shadow man walks up to the line and stops, knowing it couldn't pass. Alice lets out a relieful sigh.

~8~8~8~

"All the base board as ashwood?" Derek asks the two Alphas, now that they were shifted back into their normal selves. "Yeah it was Deaton's idea, where the hell did you come from?" Scott asks him, I've been following you and Alice." Derek tells him, "For how long?" he ask, "All day." Derek answers, seeing Alice walk into the kitchen. He follows after her, "Scott, this isn't good!" Melissa shouts out. Alice sat in the kitchen, listening to Melissa and Scott's conversation about Raphael's condition, "She's a kitsune, idiot." Derek tells them, snapping Alice out of her thoughts.

"Use your eyes, you can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura, she just didn't learn how to conceal it yet." Derek tells them, standing next to Alice, "She probably doesn't know what kind she is either." he states, Alice sighs.

~8~8~8~

"There were two kitsune among the thirteen, one to be of legend, one is bad and the other is good, one lives off of strife and chaos, the other lives of peace and order." Katashi states, the three listen, "You remember that night, the woman was engulf in blue flames, a katana materialize out of thin air in her hand?" Katashi states, Chris nods at him, she was possessed by the Hāmonīkitsune, in your English, a harmony kitsune." he tells him, "There a kitsune that prefers peace and order?" Issac asks him.

"Yes, the oni, only followed her, because she wanted to restore order, the Nogitsune and her have been enemies since time began." he states, folding his arms behind his back, "How does one know one is possessed by the Hāmonīkitsune?" Allison asks her, he looks at her, "You don't, even if the Oni check, she is very hard to find, but the Hāmonīkitsune will possess the body of a female, closely related to the supernatural world." he states.

"So no matter where the Nogitsune goes, the Hāmonīkitsune will follow him?" Allison asks him, Katashi nods at her.

~8~8~8~

Alice looks at the window from the kitchen, as the shadow man looks at her, tilting his head to the side, then raise his ninjato and slams against the barrier, making the house shake. Alice then quickly ran to the living room where everyone gathered. "What's happening?" Scott asks, Derek wraps his arm around Alice waist. "Testing it for weaknesses." Aiden tells him, the shadow men kept hitting against the barrier, making the house shake. "Guys. We have a problem" Aiden calls out, they all saw one of the shadow men stick his hand through the barrier.

Two cells went off, Scott and Alice check their phone, Issac was calling Alice and Allison was calling Scott, Alice moves out of Derek's grips and answers as Scott answers his, "Issac, you better give me something good." Alice states, "Alright, the shadow men, they're called the Oni, and they're looking for a dark spirit, called a Nogitsune, it feeds of off death and destruction, and they might be looking for a Hāmonīkitsune, one the feeds off peace and order." he states, "Talk faster." Alice states, never taking her eyes off the Oni outside, "They won't hurt you, just need to check if the Nogitsune is possessing you, if not, they'll leave. I swear Alice." Issac promises her, Alice sigh and hangs up as Scott hung up as well.

"I'm right aren't I, they're looking for me?" Kira asks Scott, "They're looking for a dark spirit, and I know it's not you." he tells her, "Scott, you're going to have to do something." Derek states, they all look at the door and saw the barrier go down, Derek pushes Alice behind him, she walks back and stood beside Kira. The three Oni walk in. "Don't do anything." Alice tells them. The three and Kira look at her, "Is she serious?" Ethan asks aloud, "Deadly." Alice answers. The the Oni step out and stood there in front of them, "I said don't do anything." she repeat, Scott took Kira's hand, Asking her to trust him, "Derek, remember what you always said about trusting me?" Alice asks him, he nods at her, "Well trust me now, I know what I'm doing." she tells him, gripping his hand, he grips hers tightly. "I trust you." he whispers, cupping her cheek, then the three slowly walk out, Alice slipping from Derek's grip.

And they stood in front of the Oni, ready. The three walk to the teens and grips the side of their head, Alice stiffens at the strange feeling, making her fall to her knees, but her body relaxes as she looks into the Oni yellow-greenish eyes, feeling her strength slip away from her, the Oni leans close to them, tilting their heads to the side, then pulled away, marking the back of their ear, Alice fell to the side, Scott fell forward and Kira fell to the other side.

Alice went to reach behind her ear, but her hand collapse the ground, The Oni them vanished, Ethan kneels next to Kira, Aiden kneels next to Scott and Derek kneels down next to Alice gathering her into his arms, her vision blurred.

"You're going to be alright." she heard Ethan states, but then meet with the dark once again.

~8~8~8~

Later at the hospital, the Oni went to find Stiles, but were stop by an old friend. Alice walks out from the shadows, the Oni bowed to her and she bow back to them, and pointed them in the direction of where Stiles will be.

They vanishes as Alice smirks to herself, "Alice?" Scott calls out to her, she looks at him, "Yes?" she asks, "You okay?" he asks her, "Yeah, I'm fine, just want to see my best friend." she tells him, he smiles and they walk to Stiles's room. As they walk they heard a thud, the twins look into the room and walk in, "Stiles, you okay?" Alice asks him, he turns and looks at them, "Yeah, I'm fine, what's being going on?" he asks them, and they all walk out of the room, unaware of the firefly that vanishes into thin air.


	6. Riddled

Derek laid in the bed, just in his pants, feeling for Alice, found felt an empty space,, he opens his eyes and saw he was alone int the bed, then his phone then went off, he looks over at it and answers, "Hello?" he asks, there static followed by heavy breathing, "Hello?" he ask again, " _Derek_?" Alice asks, in a terrified tone, Derek then sat up, "Alice?" he states, " _Derek, I don't know where I am or how I got here. I think I twisted my ankle really back and- and I can't get up_." she cries, " _Where are you?_ " he asks her, getting out of bed. " _I don't know, I remember, getting up to get a glass of water, then I blackout and now, I can't see where I am._ " she cries, trying to calm down.

Then the call ended, Derek quickly pulls his shirt on and calls her, the phone rings. - ** _Hey this is Alice, I couldn't be to the phone right now..._** \- Derek end the calls and tries again, it went to her voicemail, he hung up and tried again, he hung up again, pacing around the room, but he looks and saw Alice was calling him, he answers, "Alice..." he exclaims. " _Derek, I'm scared, I'm really scared..."_ Alice cries, "Alice give me something, what do you see?" Derek asks her. No answers, "Alice? Alice?" he panics. " _It's cold, Derek, it's really cold_." she tells him, "I need to tell the sheriff." he states, pulling on his shoes, " _No, no, no, no. Derek don't, promise me, promise me you'll leave him out of this, please._ " Alice begs in a frighten tone.

"What Alice..." Derek went to argue, " _Please, no, come find me, just come find me, please don't tell him..._ " she begs, "I can't make a promise like that." Derek states, " _... Derek I have to go, I have to turn the phone off, I'll call you right back._ " She whimpers, "Alice, wait, Alice, Alice!" he went to stop her, but the phone was already hung up, Derek pulls on his jacket and dials Scott? "Stiles?" Scott asks, "No, it me, Scott you're sister missing." Derek tells him as he walks to the door, "Wait? Where is she?" he asks, "I don't and neither does she." he states, "Derek, Stiles is missing too, what do we do?" Scott asks him, "We find their scent and we find them." he tell Scott, hung up and walks out of the loft.

As he got into the car, he saw Peter sitting in the passenger, "Not in the mood Peter." he tells him, "And where are you off to this late?" Peter asks him, "Alice is missing, I'm going to find her." he tells him, then Derek phone rang. He quickly pulls it out, "Alice.." he states, " _Did you call him? Did you call Stilinski?_ " she whispers, "No, I didn't I called Scott, Stiles is missing too, I'm here with Peter, we're coming to find you, can you figure out where you are, can you try to tell us something, where to look at?" he asks her, " _Some... some kind of basement._ " she said in a low tone.

"In a house?" he asks her, " _No it looks bigger, like a dust drenet, I think there's a feristment, Derek I can barely feel my foot, my legs are going numb. I got to turn the phone of Derek, it's going to die._ " she tells him, "Wait, wait, wait, what else is there, what do you see?" he asks in a calmer tone, "The phone's dying, I can't talk, please." she whispers, "Alice, why are you whispering?" he asks her.

" _Because I think there's someone in here with me._ "

~8~8~8~

Alice samples through her apps and puts on her light she looks back and saw her leg caught in a trap, she cries out and looks around, then felt someone touch her leg, she froze. Then felt the trap open around her leg, then felt that someone touch her bleeding ankle, the wound closes up and as Alice looks back at her leg, she saw the trap was off and her leg was healed, she sighs leaning back and looks around the room, then spot on a woman dress in a ninja's clothes and was drawing on the wall behind the fernius, "Who are you?" she asks, no answers. "Why did you bring me here?" she asks again. Still no answer as the woman draws on the wall.

Then after the woman was done he lowers her hand and drops the chalk, Alice eyes the chalk as it rolled away from the woman, as she looks up, she saw something drawn on the wall, it was the mark that the Oni mark on her, the words came out of her lips in a low whisper."Self."

~8~8~8~

Issac, Scott, and Derek stood in the Station after telling Stilinski of what happened, "If their cars are gone, that's where we start." he tells them, "Parrish, lets get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. And a 2010 silver fisker karma. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that they could of gotten onto while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far. So if Stiles is out there barefoot and in a T-shirt and Alice is wearing pant and a bra, they could already be hypodermic. Let's move fast. Lets think fast, the three of you, come with me." Stilinski gave his orders.

He lead the three into his office and closed the door behind him, "Ok, is there anything you need to tell me, that I couldn't out there?" he asks them. "Lydia knew they was missing." Scott states, "Can she find them?" Stilinski asks them, "She working on it?" Issac throws out, "Anything else?" he asks the three wolves, "I called the Argents and Peter, Matthew and Rosalie are looking as well." Derek throws in. "Can you find them by scent?" Stilinski asks them, before any of them could answer, Parrish opens the door, "We got it, we found the Jeep and karma."

~8~8~8~

The cops rush to the location of the jeep and karma, they were park away from each other, Derek ran over to Alice's car, opens the door and turns the key, - _Damn, just of left the lights on. Alice never leaves the lights on_ \- Derek tells himself and rushes to roof of the hospital.

"Dead. Must of left the light on." Stilinski states, "Why would Alice or Stiles come here?" Scott asks him, "Lets find out."

Stilinski walks through the doors with his unit and Melissa jogs up to him, "Security doing a sweep of every floor. Nothing still." she tells him, "What about the basement?" Stilinski asks her, "Follow me."

~8~8~8~

Derek walks up to generators, feeling the emotions in the area. Issac and Scott ran up to the roof, seeing him there, "They're not here, not anymore." Derek tells them, "You mean the whole building?" Scott asks him, "Gone." he answers, worried for Alice. "I'll go tell Stilinski." Issac states, "And see if you can find Allison, she's not answering her phone." Scott tells him, Issac nods and took off. Scott then walks up to Derek, "Notice how strong the scent is here? Ever heard chemo signals?" Derek asks him, Scott shook his head, as Derek went to explain, but they heard someone walking over to them, they look around, "Stiles? Alice?" Scott calls out, but then they saw a mask and hooded woman, dress in black, standing a ways away. They stood in an alert. "Who are you?" Scott asks, the woman said nothing, she limps over to them, then kneels down and drew in the ground, she wrote out a word; kitsune.

"Wait... you're the Hāmonīkitsune." Scott states, the woman looks up at him and nods, "Do you know where Alice or Stiles are?" Scott asks her. The woman didn't answer, drew the yin and yang symbol, "Why won't you answer me?" Scott asks him. She looks at him and shook her head. "Wait, you were struggling with Stiles weren't you?" Scott asks, she stood and nods. "Why?" Derek asks her, she walks over to him and taps behind his ear. Then limps back away from them. "You were struggling with Stiles because he wasn't himself?" Derek asks her, she nods at him and vanishes with in the shadows.

~8~8~8~

Alice looks at her phone, trying to call Derek, but the cell was dead, she cries, pulling herself back and press her back against the wall, tears running down her face, frighten and angry that she doesn't know where she is. Then she felt someone's pressure next to her, and a caring hand touch her shoulder, she tenses up, "... it's... okay... I won't hurt you." she tells her. "What do you want from me?" Alice whimpers, "Help."

~8~8~8~

Peter, Rosalie and Mathew were in the car, driving around town, "Where can she been?" Peter states in annoy tone. "She can be anywhere." Rosalie states. "Hey Rosie, remember that one night I was sleepwalking?" Matthew asks, "Is this going somewhere?" Peter asks him, "Shut up, remember?" he asks, she smiles a little, "Yeah, you were going to take a piss into the hallway." she states, "And I said I was convenience that it was the bathroom?" he asks, "Okay, my turn, where are you going with this?" she asks, "What if Alice might of called when she was still asleep when she called Derek, and might not be in some basement?" he asks them, Peter and Rosalie let confused looks on their faces.

"So... if she's not in a basement, where is she?" Peter asks him, Matthew looks at him "I might know where she might be."

~8~8~8~

Alice leans against the wall feeling weak, the woman wrap her arms around her, "You don't understand it's a riddle." the woman states, Alice shivers in her arms, "He loves riddles." the woman tells her, stroking her hair.

"I know his favorite, what does everyone has, that no one can't loose?" she states, Alice just shivers a bit, "I... don't know." Alice answers, "I know, that why I'll give you time to find the answer." she tells her, letting her slide to the ground, "Alice get to the power house, where Barrow took you and Kira" the woman whispers, "Alice, wake up!" the woman shouts shaking her, Alice panics and struggles with the remainder of her strength, "No! Let me go!" she scream, and start to scream in terror, everything faded away.

~8~8~8~

"Alice, Alice!" Peter wraps his arms around her, holding her tight as she struggled and scream, "Alice, it me, it's Peter!" he screams, but she couldn't hear, "Try harder!" Matthew shouts. He glares at them and held her even tighter, "Alice, you're fine, you're alright." he tells her, she starts to quiet down from she took in her surroundings. "You're okay." he whispers, stroking her hair. Tears ran down her face, she whimpers griping into Peter's arms, trembling, "P... P...P... Power house." she mumbles, "What?" he leans closer.

"Th-Th-The Power... house. Nex- Next clue... B-B-Barrow." she states then went limp against him, "Alice, Alice! Shit!" Peter picks her up. "We need to get her to the hospital." Matthew states, they all ran to the car, Matthew sat in the driver seat as Peter sat in the back, a pass out Alice in his arms, trembling, cold as Alice as her lips were blue.

~8~8~8~

The three arrive at the hospital, Matthew and Rosalie jumps out, Matthew, he opens the door for Peter and they ran into the Hospital, "Help, somebody help!" Peter shouts out, doctors and nurses ran out, "She's suffering from hypothermia, we have to get her warm." a doctor flash a light at her eyes, as he opens one, then a gurgle came out and Peter place her on it, "Lets move, people." a nurse shouts out and they ran around the corner, Peter pants and looks at the three, they nod at him, thanking him for helping her.

Then they ran out and up to Derek, "Hey, we found Alice." Matthew tells Derek, he looks at him with relief, "Where was she?" he asks them, "In the middles of the woods, wearing nothing but pants and a bra." Peter smirks at him, Derek glares. "Derek something in wrong with Alice, she didn't even know she was even in the woods, until she woke up." Rosalie tells him, "Any ideas?" he asks her, she shrugs, "Aiden here think Stiles the Nogitsune." Derek tells them, the two didn't look surprise, "He may not be wrong, the Nogitsune is craft and cunning when it want to play tricks and their one person who is a planner." Rosalie states, Derek thought to himself them looks down at the cable, make them touch and sparks fly.

"Derek I need to asks you something, when you meet the woman in black, was she limping?" Matthew asks him, Derek looks at him and nods. Then Rosalie lets out a strain sigh, "When we found Alice, her leg was bleeding, and she knows Stiles every move..." Rosalie states, "No, no it's not her." he denies. "I'm sorry, it's true, Stiles is the Nogitsune and Alice is the Hāmonīkitsune, they don't know it yet, maybe. But we're not sure."

~8~8~8~

Later on, after six hours, Stilinski and Melissa stood outside of Stiles room, Melissa and him over some symptoms that stiles was suffering, then a nurse came up to them and saw her a paper, written down of the symptoms Alice was suffering from; they were the same a Stiles. They were going to need to be tested.

~8~8~8~

The next night, Alice sat in the M.R.I room, Alice wore a night gown as she sat on the M.R.I machine, a grim look on her face, Rosalie, Peter and Matthew were beside her, "Alright, Ms. McCall, just to warn you, you are going to hear a lot of noise during the M.R.I, it due to pulse of electricity through the metal coils going inside the machine. Uh, if you want we can get you ear plugs or headphones." her doctor tells her, she shook her head, "No, I'm okay." she said weakly. "Alright, I'll be on the other side, you have a few minutes." he tell the three and walk through the door.

The three stood there, awkwardly, "I already know what they're looking for, it's called, Frontotemporal dementia." Alice broke the silence, they all look at her, "Areas of your brain start to shrink, that's what Stiles's mum had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers, and there's no cure." Alice tells them, Matthew looks at Alice, seeing a tried and weak look on her face. "Alice, if you have it, we'll do something." he tells her, she looks up at him tears in her eyes. "I promise you, we'll save you." he tells her, she gave him a sad smile and nods, then him and Alice pull them into a tight hug, Peter felt his heart tug with sorrow. As he watches them pull away from her, "We'll be on the other side if you need us." Rosalie rubs her shoulder, Alice nods at her. "Can I have a minute with her?" Peter asks them.

They look at him and walk out of the room, not trusting him form a minute, Peter walks next to Alice, "I can't believe it, you started to seem unstoppable to me, you survive a drop that could of kill a Omega and you survived, you went up against Alphas and survived and now you're dying not from a supernatural death, but a dementia, a normal human death." he states, she nods, "Yeah." she looks at him and surprise him, she pulls him into a hug, Peter stiffens in his spot for a moment, but slowly wrap her arms around her, holding her. She then pulls back and nods at him, he lets go of her and walks into the room, closing the door behind him, Alice lays on the M.R.I table and was loaded in, her hand folded on her lap, "Ok, Ms. McCall, this is going to take about 45 minutes to an hour, so no moving. Not even a little, you're going to hear the sound, it's like an a hammer hitting an anvil." he tells her, then the sound went off.

~8~8~8~

Alice laid in M.R.I machine for an hour, hearing that clanking noise, she was bothering her and she knew she couldn't move a muscle, so she closed to block out the sound. But as soon it was quiet, Alice open her eyes and found herself standing in a dark room, dimmed lights she was standing in front of the machine dressed in her clothing. Then heard a gush of wind from behind, "Did you figure it out yet?" the woman asks her, Alice circles around the machine and the woman walks out of the shadows from across from her. "Everyone has it, but no one can't loose it." the woman states, "Answer right and we have be able to stop disaster from happening." she tells her, facing the window, arms folded behind her back, "Your friends, you family, they're going to die." she states.

"Why?" Alice tears up, the woman, her face was covered with a mask and hood, turns and looks at her, "Because he loves it, he enjoys hurting people for his own pleasure, it a game to him and I must stop him." she states, "By killing him, are you forgetting something, that beside the fact that under the mask of the Nogitsune, there is a totally innocent boy, a victim like everyone else, a boy I have known since I was four and I can't lose him, I can't loose my family, I won't survive." Alice tells her, the woman saw the desperate look of wanting to save someone, "We must stop the Nogitsune." she states, "AT WHAT COST?! A boy loose his best friend, a father looses his son, pack looses their brother?!" Alice slams her hands down, making the woman flinch a little.

"What if there is no hope?" she asks the teen, "There is always hope, if there is no way, I'll find another, I will save my friends, that's all that matter to me, I will protect them, no matter how many times I get knock down, I'm going to get back up. That is what I choice, that is my Werewolf way." Alice glares at her, growling, eyes glowing red, her courage founded. The woman smiles a little, "Everyone has it, no one can truly loose it, what's the answer?" the woman slowly remove her hood, and then her mask, "A shadow." Alice answers.

Seeing a complete version of herself, right in front of her, "We will stop the Nogitsune, but it will be done my way, got it." she tells the Hāmonīkitsune, she nods at Alice and held out her hand.

~8~8~8~

Alice opens her eyes, her had a clam and collect look on her face, waiting her the right moment to move, then the lights went out and she look her chance.

~8~8~8~

Alice was in her hospital room, pulling on her boots and place her knife in them, making sure it was in tightly, she then pulls on her jacket and slowly walks out of the room, seeing everyone running, then a the end of the hallway, she saw Stiles, "I've been wondering where you were hiding, Harmony." dark Stiles states, Alice raise an eye brown. "I will stop you Void." she tells him, he smirks, "Good luck with that, what that human saying again; Another on bites the dust." he smirks and walks away.

"If I can't defeat you I know someone you can." she calls out, Dark Stiles looks at her from over his shoulder and pulls on a small smirk and the two walk down both ends of the hallway.


	7. Letharia Vulpina

Kira watch as the loose wire of electricity flung around, an ambulance drove pass her, avoiding hitting her and hit a water Hilfiger, the water began to spread and electricity flowed through it, the man soon step out, but collapse onto ground. "Get back! Everyone get back!" Kira warns them, Issac pushes Allison out of the way and got electrocuted, then they saw Alice jump down from the roof, a katana materialize in her hand and she stabs at the water, making it turn to ice, the water stops and Alice slowly stood up Kira ran up a car, flips off it and lands in the water, as Derek, Scott, Rosalie, Matthew, and Peter ran and stop that the ice's edge, Kira grabs a hold of the wire and wraps her hand on it absorbing the power, her eyes glowed orange.

Derek looks at Alice and saw her eyes glowing a milky blue and a katana in her hand, she then looks at Alice jogs over to him and kneels down behind him, placing her hand over his eyes, making Issac stop twitching. She then looks at the supernatural ones, one more time and vanishes.

~8~8~8~

No one could find a trace of Alice anywhere, it was almost like she vanish off the grid, but she didn't want to be found, because someone was in her at that moment. She stood beside Issac as he laid in the operating room. Her was herself again, for the moment, but then reaches out and grips his hand, taking away his pain, bit by bit. - _I can help him, I can heal his wounds._ \- Harmony tells her, "Can you save him?" Alice asks her, - _I wasn't called Harmony for nothing_ \- the kitsune spirit tells her, Alice nods and closes her eyes. Then she reaches out and let her hand hover over Issac's wound, she then concentrated and made all off his pain vanish, his wounds were gone and it appeared onto her.

She then heard the door open, she looks over, seeing Allison, Scott and her mother come in, "Ally." Scott walks over to her and pulls her into his arms, she smiles and leans into his arms, "Hi." she whispers, he pulls back and saw the wound on her neck fade away. "How's Issac?" he asks her, "Better, Hāmonīkitsune took away his pain and wounds, he should be doing a lot in a few days." Alice tells him.

"So are you Alice or are you the Hāmonīkitsune?" Allison ask her, Alice smiles at her, "I'm me, it's really me, the Hāmonīkitsune won't come out, unless someone is in danger." Alice tells them, "But now, I must find Stiles and freed him from the Nogitsune." she tells them, they look at her, Alice looks at her mother, walks over to her and grips her hands, "Mum..." she said in a low tone, "It's alright, just... stay safe." Melissa asks her, Alice smiles and hugs her mother.

~8~8~8~

Derek and Chris look around his room, finding a brief case in the cabinet, "Careful." Alice calls out to them. They look at her and watch her walk over to them, pulls out case and place it down, then opens it. Chris sighs, "How much is it?" Derek asks them, "150,000 dollars." Chris answers, "A dealer named Katashi, an old friend of the Hāmonīkitsune, but he had a different name at the time..." Alice states, "You mean... Silverfinger?" Raphael states as he held up a baggie with the Silverfinger inside it, and agents behind him. "Where did you get that?" Chris asks him. "Off Katashi's dead body."

~8~8~8~

Derek, Alice and Chris sat in the station cuff to a bench, "So I don't suppose you have any idea why Stiles would frame us for murder?" Chris asks, Alice sat in Indian style, listening to her surroundings. "He wants to win." she mumbles, they look at her, "Alice..." Derek asks her, she looks at them, eyes glowing milky blue, "No... Hāmonīkitsune." Chris states, she nods at them, "What game does he what to win?" Chris asks her, "I have been trying to stop his tricks over a thousand years, but right now, I am at a stell mate." she states. "What's his next move?" Derek asks her, she listens to the sounds. "Conger."

~8~8~8~

Derek looks at his cuff, irritated. "I could easy get out of these, you know that right?" Derek asks him, "So can I, but I'm not interested in being a fugitive of the law." Chris states, "Well I'm not interested in being a victim to a 17 year old possess by a psychic dark fox." Derek states, looking at the office where Raphael took Alice to. "Just give me a few more minutes." Chris tells him.

Derek went to pull off the cuffs. "Derek." Chris snaps, he sighs. "Fine, but if something happens don't expect to risk my life trying to save your." Derek tells him listen to Alice heart beat.

Alice was cuffed to the chair, watching her dad pace back and forth, "If you got something to say, say it." Alice states in an annoy tone, Raphael looks at her, "Are you dating him?" he asks her, leaning against his chair, "Who?" she asks in a bored tone. "Hale. Derek Hale?" he asks again. "For the pass almost two years, yeah I have." she tells him, he tells out a frustrated sigh, "You don't know that he is wanted criminal, he's killed several people, including his sister?" he asks of her, "I know everything, what happened in his past, he's not a criminal." Alice tells him, "I want you to stop." he tells her, she glares at him, "Too late to start being my dad, don't you think?" she states, fiddling with her cuffs. "Is your mother okay with this?" he asks.

"Of course, she knows that Derek loves me and that he won't hurt me." Alice states, he looks at her, "Alice Rebecca McCall, I am ordering you as your father to stop seeing this man, he's dangerous." he snaps at her, Alice was still calm and leans froward into her chair, glaring at him, "You have no right of who I see, you have no right to call yourself my father, the dad I knew was a drunken asshole that loved to pick fights, and he left us." she growls, Raphael stops with his angry look and into a regretted look, Alice then leans back into her chair, "You can show yourself out, Agent." she states, looking away from him.

Raphael walks out of the room, leaving her alone, then she felt arms wrap around her from behind, Hāmonīkitsune comforted her, when Derek couldn't.

~8~8~8~

Alice pulled free of her cuffs, and leaves the room, sitting next to Derek and Chris, Derek held her hand, she smiles and leans into him, Derek smiles and press his head against her, Chris smiles at the couple, but Alice stops as she heard something. "Alice?" Derek asks her, the place was in chaos, an officer came over and uncuffs them, then he heard it as well.

"Get down!" Alice shouts, standing up and facing the office, KABOOM, everything and one went flying, but Alice tried her hardest to create a barrier around it, but was weaken, she was sent flying and hit her head against the back of the desk, ringing in her ears and her vision was blurred a bit.

Almost everything destroy, Alice shook her head and force herself to stand. She looks over and saw Derek, with shards of glass in his shoulder, she walks over to him and leans against his good shoulder. "I'm okay." he whispers, smelling her scent.

"You save my life." Chris tells Derek, Derek just pants as he leans against Alice, who had her face bury into his shoulder. Good people today, how far is the Nogitsune willing to go?


	8. Echo House

Alice laid her head against Derek's chest as she slept soundly, "Anything?" Chris asks him, "Quiet." Derek orders him, he listens to the conversations, the reaming evidence will be place in lock up. Chris then tells him about berserkers, what happens to them, how he kill a teen, but felt no remorse for him, but if puts Stiles down, he will feel remorse, but a Nogitsune. It doesn't deserve a shred of remorse.

~8~8~8~

Derek looks down at Alice and saw she was still asleep, "How is she?" Chris asks her, "Still out." he answer brushing out her hair. "It must be tiring, being a Hāmonīkitsune and a Supreme Alpha." Chris states, "No... we can't be both. We can either be one or the other." Alice mumbles, Derek pulls her closer into his chest, "Every time the Hāmonīkitsune come out, I go in, I become dormant, but my body, the body we share, it gets weaker and weaker, I can barley stand, let alone staying awake." she mumbles, eyes becoming heavily.

"Chris, you think we're going to get out of here?" Alice mumbles, he sighs, "I don't know kiddo. Soon, I hope." he mumbles.

~8~8~8~

At Eichen house, Stiles walks around, and bumps into Malia, he was surprise to see her, and also surprise she hit in across the face, as the two were separated, Stiles was shove against the ground and suddenly found himself in the basement for a mere moment, but was back to reality when a familiar voice, telling the guard to leave him alone, Stiles looks up and saw Morrell, she saw him if he saw something, and he tells her that he saw the basement and that he has been there before.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Scott, Allison, Ethan, Aiden, and Kira planned on how to get Katashi's finger that held the scroll within it, but they figured out that Katashi's old werewolf bodyguard, will want to take the finger for himself, so they have to get there first and fast.

~8~8~8~

Derek sat in the cell, softly banging his head against the wall, listening to Alice's angry heartbeat, as she sat in the room.

~Flashback~

 ** _Alice leans against the table, as Derek pace. "Derek, it's okay." she tells him, he looks at her, "Well not okay, okay. We'll think of something." she tells him, Derek sighs and walks over to her. "How do you feel?" he asks her as he cages her in, pressing his forehead against her. "I'm ok, for now at least." she answers him, loving that Derek was near her._**

 ** _"I swear Alice, I'm going to find a way to save you." he whispers to her, she smiles at her, "You say that, as if I'm coming down with something." she states, Derek smirks a bit. "You do, you have Haleitis." he states, Alice giggles a little. "Ooh, sounds deadly, how will I ever survive?" she grips his arms gently. His hand slowly held her hips. "A lifetime of love, kisses, romance and rough, passionate sex." he whispers, then hosted her onto the table, "And is that the only, cure for this Haleitis?" she smirks as their lips were inches away from each other. "It is, and I am your only cure." he whispers and softly press their lips together and sent them off into a rough, demanding, tangled tongues kiss._**

 ** _It felt like ages since her and Derek shared a kiss like this, but it was short lived as Derek was ripped away from Alice and she was pulled off the table, Raphael grips her arm tightly, but she pulls out of his grips, glaring at him, as Derek was being held by to guards. Alice could see that he was ready to shove them off of him, "Derek, Derek, it's okay, it's okay." Alice tells him, as Raphael grips her arm again. Derek glares at him, then at Alice, 'Trust me.' she mouths to him, he sighs and nods as he was pulled out of the room, and she yelps as she was shove into a chair and handcuffed to it._**

 ** _"This is really getting old." she growls, tugging at the handcuffs. He glares at her, "I might not have I say in who you date, but I can control it in my presence." he tells her, Alice just glares at him, "You can really be an asshole, anyone tell you that. Oh, wait, you were already told."_**

~End of Flashback~

Alice twitches her foot against the chair, as she was close to breaking the cuffs, and with one more tug, the cuffs were broken. She sighs in relief, leaning against the chair. Then she hears the door open, her father steps into the room, "I want to see Derek." she demands of him, "Not going to happen." he tells her, Alice glares at him.

"You can't do this." she snaps, he sat in the chair on the other side, "Yes, I can. Weather you like or not, I am your father. And that man is dangerous." he tells her, Alice rolls her eyes. "He's a subject in a murder investigation." he reminds her, "FYI, that happen almost two years ago, Derek buried her the back yard, because the cemetery fee was expensive, he wanted to honor his older sister, he doesn't even know what happen to or how she was killed." Alice informs him.

"And how can you be sure of this?" he raise an eyebrow at her, "Derek told me." she lies through her teeth. He eyes her, "Well I hope you enjoy your time in here." he tells her Alice leans against her palm as she hunch against the, standing up and went to leave, "You're going to need new handcuffs." she raise her hand, the one with the broken cuff on her wrist. He looks at her in shook as she leans against the table, head cradled in her arms and found herself falling into a memory.

~8~8~8~

Alice opens her eyes and found her in a camp, she was standing in front of the gate, her back facing it. She slowly turns and saw the words. "Oak Creek?" she whispers, then saw a man in white out if the corner of her eye, she turns and saw him walking behind a building, Alice follows after him, she leans over a bit and saw him pay to solider men; he was bribing them. Saw then saw carts full of medicine, loaded into a truck. -Where is is taking that medicine?- Alice wonders to herself. And watches him take off somewhere.

~8~8~8~

Chris stood next to her, shaking her awake. Alice wouldn't budge, "Damn, Derek is going to be piss about this." he mumbles pulling her into her arms and walking to his cell. As he got in, he gently laid Alice down on the bed. "Chris?" Derek asks him.

"Alice won't wake up." Chris whispers to him, then heard Derek growl, "No. not here, just give her time." Chris whispers as an officer passes them, "And if she doesn't?" Derek asks, regretting that he ask. "I don't know." he states, sitting down next to her, as Alice laid there, looking like a corpse.

~8~8~8~

Alice walks around the camp, looking at the officers and then into the building, Japanese and Japanese American were staying kept inside, their beds were doubled bunk, -This must be happening around world war two.- he mumbles to herself. Then saw one the stood out from the rest. Alice uses her wolf vision and gasp a little.

She had the blue fox aura around her, covering her like a shield. The words fell from her lips in shock and stutter.

"Har-Harmoy?"


	9. The Fox and The Wolf

Alice watches from the window as her and a Kira look alike spoke, "You came." a voice rings out, Alice pulls her attention from the window and saw Harmony, still looking like Alice. (I had Harmony's highlighted bangs a milky white, so no one or I would get confused.) "Is that what you use to look like?" Alice asks, pointing to the window. Harmony smiles sadly and walks over to the window. Lightly placing her hand on the window. "It was a very long time ago, this is when Nashago summon Void, the Nogitsune. If that doctor wasn't going behind the people's backs, none of this would of happened." she growls a little, clutching her fist.

"What happen during World War II?" Alice asks her, Harmony looks at her, that's a story for another time, but right you need to wake up." she tells her and then vanishes. Alice sighs, then place her hands on her hips, "Thanks Harmony, I really wish I could figure that out." she mumbles annoyed, then stood like a warrior, took a deep breath, "WAKE UP!" she shouts to the dark sky.

~8~8~8~

Alice's eyes shot open, taking in the deep breath and sat up coughing. Chris looks over at her and was right beside her. "You alright?" he asks rubbing her back, he nods at her as she calms down. "I really hope she stops soon." Alice mumbles, rubbing the side of her head. "What did you see?" he asks, "One of Harmony's memories, it was around world war II, in an encampment called Oak Creek." she tells him, Chris looks at her in shock. "There was no camp called Oak Creek, but then again, this town has a lot of secrets." Chris mumbles to himself, "No argument there." she agrees and moves closer to the bars, "Derek, you awake?" Alice asks, "Alice!" Derek pulls out his hand and held her tightly through the bars.

"Hey wolf boy, how are you feeling?" she asks him, "I'm good, aside from the fact your dad thinks I'm going to hurt you." he tells her, she giggles. "Please, I won't give you a chance to hurt me." she states, Derek and Chris chuckle. "I won't decline that, what happened to you?" he asks her. "Harmony pulled me into one of her memories. It was in an encampment called Oak Creek, during World War II in 1943. Saw what she used to look like and then a Kira look alike and then she told me that, that's when the Nogitsune was born, and some doctor was responsible." she tells him, Derek nods and webs their fingers together.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Derek, Chris and Alice stood in front of the counter, retrieving their belongings, Alice pulls on her dark brown leather jacket and tosses her hair out and pulls her dagger into her boot, as Parrish press a button on Chris's rod, making it jump out. "I'm sorry. I can't let you leave with this. It's way above the legal voltage limit." he informs Chris. "I only use it for hunting." Chris tells him, earning a glare from Derek and an amused look from Alice. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can to jump start a 747." Parrish tells him.

"This property belongs to me and the charges were drop." he then glares at the two wolves. "Although, I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that." he mumbles and looks at Alice, she held her hands up in defense. "Don't look at me, I'm not on speaking terms with my 'Dad', at the moment." she defects. "I am." Stilinski tells them and the three look at him, "I'll take care of this Parrish." Stilinski tells the officer, "Sheriff, I'm not kidding, this things a few watts from being a lightsaber." Parrish informs him as Alice and Derek shot a look at Chris.

Stilinski took the rod away from him, "I said I'll take care of it." Chris tells him again and shoves the rod down.

~8~8~8~

Then the four stood in Stilinski's office. "The specialist in L.A told me the thing every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a law suit. We can't say for sure, and then a spoke with Melissa." he then pulls out three brain scans. "This on is yours." he handed on to Alice, she took it and looks at the scan and handed two to Chris. "These are brain scans, my wife's, my son's and Alice's." he states, Alice handed her to Chris a he lines them up, "I knew they were the same. Exactly the same." he states. -I knew it, Void was trying to play a trick on your mind as well, thank goodness I got to you in time- Harmony echos in her head.

"I'm guessing this isn't possible?" Derek asks him, "Not even remotely." Stilinski adds, "So the trickster's still playing tricks." Chris state as he tosses them onto the table, "Why this trick?" Derek asks. "Why not? He loves breaking people. Chaos, Strife, and Destruction. He craves it." Alice states in a monotone, they look at her. "Harmony?" Chris asks her, she looks at him, milky blue eyes glow. "So your Harmony, you say that as if you've seen it before." Stilinski states, Harmony looks over at him, "I have, in 1900s, back in Oak Creek. It was horrible, so many innocents died that day." she mumbles looking down at her hands. "What the Nogitsune do to it's host?" Chris asks her. "What he always does, take away their hope, and fight for the control over the body. Like I said before, he's love to play tricks. The more horrible the trick, the more damaging it will be for Stiles." she tells him.

"So it's not just a fight over his body... but his mind." Stilinski states, she nods, "What about you and Alice, you just play tricks on her mind and took control?" Derek glares at her, she looks at him, "You do remember I am about Order, Peace and Balance." she states, they all look at her. "No, I didn't fight to control her body, I won't never do that. She and I have an agreement, she allows me control of her body and I help her find a way to free Stiles from the Nogitsune." she tells them, then eyes them, "I never break my word, but right now, we need to trap Stiles. But first, we need to find out whose who in this little game of his."

~8~8~8~

Alice walks around and saw the doctor paying the two soldiers and the crates of medicine was being loaded onto the trucks. - _What are they doing with that medicine?_ \- she wonders to herself. Slowly following after them. "How much do you think this will cost?" one asks him, "No clue, but least hope we get a lot of money for it." the other officer laughs. Alice tilts her head in confusion. Then saw a young man next to the Kira look alike. - _That must be Kira's mum, wow, talk about a resemblance_ \- Alice states and follows after the men. She watches from a corner as the truck leaves out of the back door.

"Wait... don't tell me. The doctor is selling the medical supplies on the black market." Alice said aloud. "Yes... The young fox... wanted to make them... suffer." the Nogitsune whispers in her ear.

Alice stiffens in anger, "How did you get in my head, Harmony's still has control of my body?" Alice asks him, his bandage hand lightly hovers over her hair and hovers down her arm. "I know Harmony's strength and weaknesses... as she knows mine, I know when she's in control... I can "visit" whenever I... please." he tells her, Alice growls, swinging her arm, she hits only air.

"What taste better when it smell?" he asks her, she turns as he was standing in front of her. She glares at him. "I am not playing you game, this stupid, pathetic, useless, waste of time game!" Alice raise her voice at him as she walks over to him, making him back up in fear of her as her eyes glowed a bright neon red. "I don't care if you're the Nogitsune, I don't care what you have plan for us. But you are holding my best friend, my brother captive and I'm going to say this once." she then stops, her face shifts as her shadow takes the form of a wolf with bright neon red eyes and raise up behind her.

"GET OUT!" Alice roars making everything shake, the Nogitsune covers his ear, at the ear piercing roar and vanishes from her sight and mind.

~8~8~8~

As the four meet up with Allison, Harmony sways a bit, feeling light headed and almost collapse onto the ground, but Derek catches her in his arms. "You alright?" he asks her, Harmony shakes her head, "I feel... better, really better." she tells him, as she pulls out of Derek's arms.

"Alice's body, it's more stronger. More powerful..." she states as she rolls her shoulders and flexes her hands. "Ooh, Nogitsune... he played a trick on her mind. Thinking that her body was growing weaker, Ooooh when I find him..." she clutches her fist. "Harmony... lets not let the Nogitsune get the better of us. Now shall we?" Chris asks her. She nods and they walk into the room.

~8~8~8~

Alice then opens her eyes and saw her was in a sick bay, she saw Nashago and Harmony comforting their human friend as Nashago's boyfriend talks with the doctor that was stealing and selling the medical supplies on the black market.

She walks over and saw a little boy, no older than six or eight laying in the bed, eyes close as his father sat next to him. "Poor kid." Alice mumbles sitting down next to the boy, "I wish I can do something to help." Alice mumbles, stroking the dying boy's hair. Then she scruffs up her nose, pulls her hand back and covers her nose. "Oh god..." she mumbles under her hand, the boy laid limp in his bed. He's father screams for help in Japanese, pulling his dead son into his arms.

Alice pulls herself away from the bed and backs up from the scene, -My god, this is wrong, all wrong.- she covers her mouth with her hands in shock. She squeezes her eyes tightly, wanting to leave the memory of the dead boy.

She then opens her eyes and found herself back outside when it was dark, a car was going to leave Oak Creek as the Japanese and Japanese American crowded around the car, demanding the doctor. "Oh God... Harmony, what's happening?" Alice asks in a whisper tone, then two ghostly hands tough her shoulders from behind. "A riot." she whispers. She watches as scene unfolds. It was living breathing destruction and chaos. She watches the old woman walk out to the man holding the gun, she was pistol whip across the face. Alice gasp at her glowing yellow eyes.

The woman that had migrants once a month, playing a game of Goe, it was to keep her clam, for she was a bitten wolf. The woman ran over to the man with the fire cocktail, lost all control of her anger, she to the cocktail and throws it a Kira's mom's boyfriend, burning him alive, Nashago and past Harmony screams in fears seeing Reese being burn alive.

Alice turns away, not wanting to see anymore. "Harmony... who created Void?" Alice ask the ghost Harmony. Alice looks at her, seeing she was still watching with a clam and collected look, Alice follows her gaze seeing the men opened fire on the people, some of the bullets hit Nashago and Harmony, making them tumble to the ground. "You and I both know that answer; Nashago. She couldn't stand the fact of what that doctor did and couldn't let them get away with what they did, so she called on a trickster spirit from our ancestors to possess her body and bring Strife, Chaos, Destruction and pain to those who wrong her, who wrong us, who wrong them." Harmony states.

Alice looks at her, "But I knew, I knew that this trickster spirit was a dangerous one to call on for help, but I couldn't warn my friend about how dark humor Void had, I was too weak, powerless to even move." Harmony states as they were standing in a desert were the two from before loaded the bodies off the truck. "I've known Void all my life, I know all his tricks, what he'll do and what will come next, as he knows all of mine." she states slowly circling Alice.

Alice then looks over and saw the dead corpse of Reese was standing, Void possessed him and walks up to Meric and Hayes, killing the both of them, she watches as past Harmony was up on her feet and jumps into the back of the truck as Void drove off.

"Harmony... did you love Void?" Alice asks her, Harmony looks at her, "I did, I used to, but when I saw how dark and twisted he became, I swore to stop him, making sure no one else would suffer. But to have him back in the world again, I lost it, thinking I could stop him." she states, Alice turns and saw they were at Eichen house, people laid dead on the pavement, in pools of their own blood and Harmony readied her katana sword, with a golden hilt and blood red blade, she screams as she attacks him swinging her sword at him at he dodges everytime. But he manages to grab both of her wrists, raise them up and he jams his bandage hand right through her chest.

Past Harmony gasp, feeling her whole body stiffen. Void just chuckles, pulling out his hand and she collapse against the ground, but her grip never falter, he grins and walks inside the building, past Harmony pants her hand over her wound as it didn't heal this time. "Harmony!" Nashago ran over to her and pulls her friend into her arms. "Shh... It's okay. I had it coming." she cough, Nashago place her hand against Harmony's hands, as it was press against her wound. "Finish this... don't let him... kill anymore..." Harmony tells her and her hand fell, hitting the ground. Nashago cries, hugging Harmony tightly in her arms.

Alice then saw a firefly climb out of her mouth and flew off. Nashago laid Harmony down and took off, getting her katana and face Void.

Alice turns and looks at Harmony, "I thought I could stop him, but through my blind rage and sorrow, it cost me my life. I was peace, balance and order. What good was I if I couldn't save innocents from dying?" Harmony's aura then turn dark. Alice could see herself when the Omega was cut in half, so she walks up to her and pulls Harmony into her arms and hugs her tight. "We can't always save everyone, the best we can do is save the ones we can." Alice whispers to her. Harmony leans into Alice's embrace, "You couldn't help it, you were very weak, recovering from being shot, they wouldn't blame you, I don't blame you and neither does Nashago." Alice tells her, feeling Harmony calm down and relax.

Alice pulls out of the embrace and they found themselves in a tunnel, Nashago was swing her sword at Void, the Nogitsune, he catches her arms and roars at her then Satone, who was shifted, jams her claws in his back, making his lets go of Nashago and shouts at the top of his lungs, Satone looks at Nashago, nodding at her and the fox thrust her blade into Nogitsune's chest, she then pulls it out the blade shatters into peaces, and Satone pulls her claws out and the Nogitsune crumbles to the ground.

Nashago kneels down beside him, the fly crawls out of his mouth, going to fly away, but then Nashago catches the fly in her hand. Then Reese spoke in french, as those was his dying words, Nashago looks at him sadly and the firefly from earlier laies on Nashago's clutch hand. "Harmony?" she whispers, the firefly flashes it's light once.

Alice leans against the wall and slowly slides down it, sitting on the ground and pulls her knees to her chest. Harmony kneels down beside her, "My katana, I lost it when I was killed, I have no idea where it is or who owns it now." Harmony leans her head against Alice's shoulder. "It was apart of you, wasn't it?" she asks her, "That katana was pass down in my family for generations. It was forge from the falling stars, that landed in an erupting volcano." she mumbles, Alice sighs as the scenery changes and Harmony was gone. She then saw Nashago running through the woods. Holding the cap jar with the Nogitsune inside, Harmony's katana strap to her back as Harmony flew after her.

She could hear the dogs barking as they chase after her, Alice follow her as Nashago stops and looks a the huge tree, the Nemeton. Alice watches as her seal the Nogitsune inside and saw Harmony go in as well.

Alice then saw Nashago pulls the katana of her back and held it close, "I am sorry Harmony, please forgive me." she whispers and seal the blade inside as well.

- _So that's where the katana is, in the Nemeton. Harmony. Can you here me?_ -

~8~8~8~

As Allison, Chris, Stilinski, Derek, Harmony, Rosalie and Matthew head to Derek's loft. Harmony stops as Alice's voice echo in her mind, -I know where your katana is. The Nemeton, go to the Nemeton.- Alice informs her. "Excuse me, but I must leave, I need to find something, don't wait up for me." she tells them and vanishes. Derek sighs, "I really hope Harmony leaves Alice body real soon." he grumbles, "You really miss having Alice around." Rosalie states, "Of course." he answers.

Stilinski opens the door, finding Stiles in the Loft facing the window. Stiles then turns and looks at him. "Hi Dad."

~8~8~8~

Harmony appears in the under ruin Nemeton, she looks around, then she gasp, hands cover her mouth, seeing the end of a black sheath. She kneels down and brushes away the dirt and rumble. Finally he grips the katana and vanishes outside next to the stump of the Nemeton, tears of joy well up in her eyes as her hand guilds over the in carved details along the sheath.

He hand then stops at the hilt, hesitate at first, but then slowly grips the hilt, and with one swift move she pulls out the blade, red steel sings as it meets with air once again. "Finally I'm complete." she states, then smiles to herself. "Thank you Alice. I am happy and honor to call you my friend." she mumbles. -Always a pleasure, now lets go see Void.- Harmony nods and slips the blade back into it's sheath.


	10. De-Void

Stilinski pulls out his handcuffs, "You want to handcuff me?" Stiles asks him, "If my son is still here, if there is still apart of him, standing in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and came with me. Because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and others." Stilinski tells Stiles as he walks slowly towards him. Stiles held out his hands and Stilinski slowly place the cuffs on his wrists. But as he was done. The frighten looks in Stiles's eyes were gone and was replace with amusement. Stilinski steps away from Stiles. "You're not my son." he whispers and Void easily jerks the hand cuffs off. Then Allison, Chris, Derek, Rosalie and Matthew walk into the loft.

Void smirks at them, then looks at Allison, she points her tazer at him and fires it, but Void catches the tazer darts, pulling on the wires and yanks the tazer gun out of her hand and to the ground. Derek then roars, charging at Void, but he grips his arm, slams his against the desk and throws him at the pillar. Derek collapse to the ground, coughing. Then Chris pointed a gun at Void. Everyone looks at him. "Argent, listen to me, don't do this." Stilinski begs of him, Derek pulls himself back up. "Why not, I've done it before, werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list." he states, then Stilinski points his gun at Chris. Now Void was more amused, Chris looks at Stilinski. "You're not going to shoot my son." Stilinski tells him, "You said it yourself Sheriff. That's not your son." he reminds Stilinski, "Put it down. Put it down." Stilinski orders Chris. "Dad, he's gonna shot me. He's gonna shot me, dad." Void uses Stiles's voice to convince Stilinski to shoot.

"Don't listen." Chris warns Stilinski. "Put it down, put it down, now. Do it!" Stilinski orders him. Void looks at Chris. "Pull the trigger, come on." Void taunts him, "Listen to me, put the gun down now. Put the gun down now!" Stilinski shouts, "Dad." Allison calls out, then Stilinski and Stiles were yelling at Chris. "Strife." Allison mumbles and looks at the window, as the sun went down, Derek also looks out the window. "Stop. Stop it, this is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants." Allison tells them. "Not exactly, kinda was hoping Scott and Alice would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out. But you're not here to kill me." Void turns to the window as the Oni appear from the shadows. "You're here to protect me." he walks back behind Stilinski and Chris. And the two open fire on them, two of the Oni flip over in front of the door, Derek and Allison face them, and as the two went to charge at them. A shadow appears in front of them, wore a black ninja outfit, hooded and mask, red bladed katana drawn and block their attacks.

Then shoves then back, "You want him, you have to go through me!" the mask woman shouts. "Harmony?" Derek asks, she smirks. "At your service." she said sarcastically

~8~8~8~

Harmony kneels next to Derek as her hand hovers over his wound. Chris kneels down next to her, then he points his gun at the approaching people, but they turn out to be Scott and Kira. "What happened?" Scott asks them, "They disappeared. They literally just vanish" Allison informs him as her catches her breath. "So did Stiles." Stilinski adds. Harmony looks up at him and sighs, clutching her katana tightly.

~8~8~8~

Kira, Scott and Harmony walks into the McCall house, "Well, I will rest for now, good night." Harmony bows to the two and retreats to Alice's room, katana in her hand. She when opens the door, steps in and locks the door behind her. Then checks all of the windows, making sure they were all lock. After everything was secured, Harmony lays down on the bed, her katana at her side.

-You know what his next move is don't you?- Alice asks her, Harmony turns onto her side, hand clutching her katana, "Divide and Conger." she mumbles as they hears a fly buzz outside against the window.

~8~8~8~

Harmony was walking through the woods, listening to her surroundings, katana tied at her hip. Then she looks over and saw Rosalie and Matthew. "Hey... Harmony." Matthew greets with a smile. Rosalie nods at her. "You are Alice's friends. The Warlock and Druid. It is an honor to meet you." She bows to them, "Um... ok. Right, but umm we were kinda hoping to asks you on how to separate you and Alice." Rosalie asks her, Harmony tilts her head, "Well, you would need a alpha to pull you into their minds, right now, Alice and I are playing a game of Goe." she tells them shifting her weight. "Why don't you just stop?" Matthew asks her.

"You think I haven't tried yet? If I even could, I would of done it already, but I can't, my father never taught me that ability yet. So you're going to have to force me out." she tells them. Matthew and Rosalie exchange looks, "I know you worry for your friend, I do as well. But right now, you need to tear us into two." she tells them, they all look at her and nod.

~8~8~8~

They all were in Matthew's Condo. The two sat on the couch as Alice, who was now in control of her body, stood behind them. She flicks out her claws, "Are you twp sure about this?" Alice asks them. "We're family and family always help one another." Rosalie tells her, Alice nods and place her claws at their back of their necks. "You ready?" she asks them, they nod and with on thrust they entered Alice's mind.

Matthew opens his eyes and found himself in to wood, in the middle of the night. He was in is 14 year old body and heard someone screaming, so he follows the screams and saw his grandmother tired to a stake as fire wood was being place at her feet. "This woman is a devil worshiper and must burn." Gerard yells, holding as lighter as gasoline was now poured on the wood.

"The only reason you're doing this is you're afraid of what you can't control and for that you destroy it!" the old woman shots. Gerard looks at her and throws the lighter as the wood and it lite up. Making the old woman scream.

~8~8~8~

Rosalie opens her eyes and found herself in her elementally school in her 10 year old body, everyone was staring at her, she was frozen, like a statue. Frighten of the big day, it was the day she had to tell a story. But her whole body wouldn't move at all.

~8~8~8~

Matthew watch as he's grandmother was burnt alive, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns and saw Harmony looks at him. "I was never your fault, your were still a child, still learning your talents." Harmony tells him, Matthew relaxes a bit.

~8~8~8~

Everyone in the class started to throws paper balls at her and laugh, calling her names. She panic and with one thrust of her hand, force push a path way in the middle of the classroom. They all look at her frighten now and called her a witch.

But then everything froze and Harmony kneels down beside her. "You couldn't help it, you were new to your powers, and they reacted on your emotions. It was never your fault." Harmony comforts her, rubbing her back. Rosalie then shifts back into her teenage state. And Harmony points to the classroom door, "There, go there." she whispers to her. Rosalie stood tall.

~8~8~8~

Matthew nods at her, "You're right, Grandmother wasn't going to live for long and tried to teach me all she could, she knew Gerard was hunting her, but never told them about me or my family. I won't dwell on what could have been. But focus on the now, I won't let my grandmother's sacrifice been in vain." Matthew tells her and was back in his teenage body.

Harmony smiles at him and looks over at he's grandmother's house. "There." she tells him, pointing at the door. Matthew stood tall.

~8~8~8~

Then as the two ran through the doors, they found themselves in a white room. Matthew ran over to Rosalie, smiling at her, she returns the smiles and nods at him. Then they look ahead of them and saw Alice, wearing her black tantop, light-brown leather jacket, tight dark blue jeans, knee-high black boots and her hair in a high half pony-tail. She sat in Indian style, as Harmony was in on her kneels, wearing her black ninja outfit, hood over her head and mask over her eyes. Both looking at the Goe board, both sitting on top of the Nemeton, the tree that connected them.

Alice place down a white chip as she make her move, Matthew and Rosalie tried to run over to them, but the more they tried, the father away the two look. "Alice! Alice!" Rosalie shouts, waving her arms, "Harm! Harmony!" Matthew shouts out, but neither one notices them, so the two try to run up to them again, but no success. So they stop and hunch over, panting. "How are we suppose to get their attention?" Matthew asks, Rosalie's face lite up, "Matthew, you have a spell that can mimic a werewolf's howl, right?" she asks him, he looks at her, "Yeah, that was the first spell grandma taught, I have it memorized." he tells her, "Remember what mentor told us; what do wolves to when they want to notify the rest of their pack?" she asks him.

He raise an eyebrow as he caught onto her idea, he stood straight, waves his hand over his face, blue light emarld over his face, making it shift into a wolf. "They howl." he states, and with one deep breath he howls across the room, getting Alice and Harmony's attention, Alice smiles at them and looks at Harmony, she mirrors her smiles and Alice swung her hands over the board, scattering the Goe chips all over the floor. Then Alice took a deep breathe, her face shifted and howls, shaking the whole room, it them is engulf in a white light.

~8~8~8~

Matthew and Rosalie gasp awake from the dream, Alice pulls her claws away from their next and slouch over onto the couch. Matthew pulls her onto the couch and lays her down, the two making their way off the couch. "Did it work?" Rosalie asks as Alice laid peacefully on the couch, "I don't know, But I'll call Derek." Matthew went to pulls out his phone, but as soon as the name Derek left his mouth, Alice shot open her eyes, she gags and rolls onto the ground. The blue flames crawl over her body and right off off her. Rosalie and Matthew watch as the blue flames makes a little fire that overs a little off the ground and suddenly an arm shoots out of the flames, making the two jump back. They watch as the person desperately crawls out of the flames and onto the floor. It was a woman in a black ninja outfit, hooded and mask. Panting heavily, "Harmony?" Rosalie asks, but the woman slowly removes the hood and pulls of the mask, it was Alice looking pale and exhausted.

Matthew look over at the other Alice and saw her highlights were milky-white. "Wait, you're Harmony." he points at Harmony who was leaning against the cough, "And you're Alice." he said, pointing at Alice who was lifting a shaking hand to her highlighted bangs, seeing that they were yellow. Rosalie sighs, kneeling in front of Alice and giving her a really tight hug. "Yeah, my sister is back." she mumbles, Alice smiles a little and returns the hug. Matthew walks over to Harmony and pulls her onto the couch, "How are you feeling?" he asks her, she looks at him, "I do not wish to experience again." she tells him. "I think they're okay." he tells her, then the four in the room laugh.

~8~8~8~

Rosalie gave Alice a change of clothing as Harmony stuck with her usual look. Her katana strap to her back, "Derek's not answering his phone, this doesn't make sense, he always answers his phone." Matthew states. "This must be one of Void's tricks." Harmony states, Alice nods. "It's possible, Void's form is a fly, be must of multiply himself and infect the werewolves." Alice states, "One Void is enough to deal with, but four, that making Eichen house a walk in the park." Matthew complaints. "Harmony, you said Void preys on Strife, destruction and pain, right?" Rosalie asks the kitsune, she nods at her. "Yes that is true."

"I think I might know where Derek is." she mumbles, Alice looks at her, "Where?" she asks, "Remember what happen a few years back to the Hales?" she asks her, "Yeah..." Alice answers, "What if Derek still blames the Argents for what happen and not just Kate?" she asks them, Alice gasp then took off out the door. "Alice!" Matthew exclaims, "I'll watch over her." Harmony tells them and ran after Alice.

~8~8~8~

The two stood in the elevator, waiting to reach Chris's floor. Alice twitches her heel, Harmony smirks. "You do that when you're nervous. Don't you?" Harmony asks her, Alice looks at her and stops her foot from twitching. "Sorry." she mumbles looks at the numbers on top of the door. "You really love him." Harmony asks her. Alice blushes a little, "He and I are mated, but I loved him long before that, maybe when we first meet, I'm not sure." Alice tells her and brushes a strain of her hair behind her ear. Harmony smiles at her. "I hate to say it, but I'm a bit envious of you, to find love at such a young age." she smiles to herself. Alice looks over at her, "You mean, Void was..." Alice's voice trails off.

"Yeah, Void was my first and he will be my last." she states, Alice gave her a sad look. Before she could say anything, the bell dings and the doors open to Chris's floor. They both were on alert as the saw Chris's door wide open. Slowly the walk into the building, not making a sound. Even conceal their hearts.

"You burn my family, I burn your." Derek states in a dark tone, Alice stiffens. This wasn't her Derek. "In fact I'll burn the whole building down, around you." he taunts, Alice stops at the door, she carefully leans in and saw Derek lean against the small table in between the chairs as Chris was tied up in a chair. "That was Kate, you know I had nothing to do with that. I'm not you're enemy Derek, not anymore." Chris tells him, then he eyes shot over to Alice, who pulls her finger to her lips, then Chris shot his look back at Derek. "Yeah, you are, you and Allison." Derek push the lighter close to Chris, making him lean away from it. "Which is why I'm not going to light this yet. I'm not. We're going to wait until she gets home and we're going to let her watch." he tells him, Chris struggles a little in his bindings.

"Really, then we have all the time in the world." Harmony states, making Derek turn and look at her, "Wanna go a round?" she beckons him, Derek shifts and charges at her, she drew him out of the room. Alice then snuck up beside Chris and cuts the bindings. "Alice...?" he asks her, as she cuts the bindings around his feet, "I'll explain later." she tells him and freeing him. Then Alice ran out of the room, her face shifted, "Derek!" she shouts, Derek turns and looks at her then at both her and Harmony. "Two of you, well the more the merrier." he smirks going to charge at Alice, but she took a deep breath and roars at him, eyes glowing a bright neon red. Derek stop, looking at her slightly frighten and backs away from her.

Harmony appears in front of him and slams her glowing hand against chest, he roars in pain and collapse to the ground, unconsciousness. Alice wobbles a bit, she shifts back to her human states as her vision blurs. "Alice?" Chris was right next to her, she then collapse into his arms. "Alice! Alice?" Chris lowered her to the ground. Shaking her, but Alice made no response as she laid their unconsciousness in his arms.

Chris then looks at Harmony that was holding Derek in her arms. "What's wrong with her?" he asks her, "Alice just recovered from us being separated into two bodies. Her roaring must of weaken her." Harmony tells him, Chris looks down at Alice and brushes her hair out of her face, seeing how pale she became.

What was happening to her?


	11. Insatiable

Alice sat in the chair watching Derek rest soundly. Harmony walks over to Alice and gave her a glass of water. "Thanks." Alice mumbles and took the glass from her, Harmony sat on the chair arm next to her. "Harmony what did you do?" Alice asks her, Harmony looks down at her then makes her hand glow, "I just destroy the fly inside him, what you call purifying him from the darkness Void planted in him." Harmony tells her, Alice nods and took a sip of the water. "Hey." Chris drew their attention, "So how can I tell, whose who?" he asks the two. The two raise their highlighted bang. "Mine are milky-white and Alice are blonde." Harmony tells him. He nods, slightly getting it.

Alice sets the cup down and sat next to Derek, who was still asleep. But not long after he groans away, Alice's face lite up. "Hey." she said softly, Derek looks at her. "Hi." he groans, "How do you feel?" she asks him, Derek rubs his arm. "Like I was hit but a truck. And had a really weird dream." he mumbles, Harmony stood off the chair and was behind the couch, leaning over it a bit. "What kind of dream?" Alice asks him. Derek's vision started to focus, "That there was two of yo-" Derek stops short as he now saw two Alices'. Harmony smiles a little and waves a bit at him. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" he asks staring at Harmony, "Nope, sorry." Alice states.

Derek groans as he sat up, but Alice press her hand to his shoulder, "You need to rest, Harmony hit you pretty hard to burn that fly out of you." She states and he laid back down, Then Rosalie ran in, the three look at them, "Oh, I miss the party, didn't I?" she asks them, Alice smiles at her, "Pretty much." Alice states, then Matthew ran in, "I told you, pay up." Rosalie states, Matthew grumbles and dug into his pocket. "Were you guys betting again?" she asks, the two look at them, "Yes...?" Matthew answers. Harmony chuckles. "Harmless gamble." she states, propping herself on the heel of her hand. Alice looks at her, Harmony just shrugs.

~8~8~8~

Later on the five stood in the elevator, the doors close, but Derek place his hand on the door, stopping it. "You could broken through those bindings and killed me easily." Derek tells Chris, "I could of." Chris admits, "So we didn't you?" Derek asks him, "Because you're not my enemy anymore Derek, and I'm not yours." Chris states.

"The truth is, we should be out there, looking for him, right now. Especially if he can do something like this." Derek states, "That would be necessarily." Harmony drew their attention, "Think about it, if Void is able to do something like this..." she states. "That's means he's stronger than ever." Chris states, "Which means he'll be coming for us." Rosalie throws out, Derek nods, pulling his hand away from the door and the elevator closes.

~8~8~8~

Later on, the five walk into Derek's Loft and Matthew place the sleeping Alice onto the couch as she rest quietly. "You think she's be okay?" Matthew ask Harmony as she place a blanket over her. "Alice is strong, she is a survivor." she tells him, Matthew looks over at Derek and Rosalie and they went over some plans, he then leans close to her. "I want the truth Harmony, is she dying?" he asks her in a low tone, she shot him a look and sighs.

"Yes, and so is Stiles since both him and Void are now separate. I don't know how long she has before..." Harmony stops, sighing, not really wanting to say the answer that Matthew knew already. She then kneels down beside Alice and storks her hair.

~8~8~8~

Later that morning Derek sat on the bed waiting for Alice to wake up from her sleep and as if his prayer was answered, Alice jumps awake as she stumbles off the couch. Derek jumps to his feet and ran over to her, pulls her into his arms, "Hey, hey, you're alright." he tells her, Alice looks around the room, "How long was I out?" she ask. "Just a couple of hours." he answers her, she nods then grabs jacket and pulls it on, "What's wrong?" he asks her.

"I don't know, for some reason I can't keep warm." she states as she shiver. "Maybe laying in the bed will help." he went to help her, but as his finger touch hers, he felt a whole load of pain shoot through him, making him snaps his hand back. "You're in pain." he exclaims. "It's not that bad, more like a dull ache." she tells him, "Where?" he asks her, "Sort of everywhere." she answers. Derek grips her hand, but then pulls her hand back, "Alice you're freezing." Derek states, as she sat down. Gripping both of her hands.

Derek kneels down in front of her, "Alice I want the truth. How much does it really hurt?" he asks her, Alice just swallows her fears and looks at him, but before she could even answer. Derek's phone went off. "Hello?" he answers it, "Derek, we have a problem." Matthew states, "What sort of problem?" he asks him, "Well the twins were shot, bullets were lace with wolf's bane and we have no idea who shot them." Matthew informs him. "Alright, I'll be there." he tells him and hung up. "The twins getting bit in the ass?" Alice asks him, he nods. "Big time." he states and goes to leave. "I'm coming with." Alice starts. "Oh no, you're staying here and resting." he orders her. She glares at him, "Derek, I am not going to lay here and let everyone I care about get here, I need to help." she protest. "You're staying." he injects.

"I'm going, period." she shot back him and walks out of the loft. Derek sighs, "God I love this woman."

~8~8~8~

Derek and Alice race out and got to Ethan, Aiden, Rosalie, Matthew, and Harmony. Derek pulled Aiden arm over his shoulder as Matthew held his other arm over his shoulder, Rosalie help Ethan to his feet. "Run!" Derek shouts and the seven took of running, as shotgun bullets hit the ground that their feet.

Then they found a den and pulled the wounded wolves inside. "That was too close for comfort." Rosalie mumbles, leaning against the wall panting. "Seconding." Harmony throws in. panting as well. "Where are we?" Ethan asks, "A coyote den, stay quiet." Derek growls at them, "Oh, Maila's den, good choice." Alice whispers. "Did any of you see the shooter, do you know who it is?" Ethan asks them. "No were too busy to notice." Alice throws out, "Who else did you piss off?" Derek asks them, "We pissed off everyone. It was only a matter of time before someone caught up to us." Aiden tells them.

"Well the bullets had wolf's bane in them. If we don't get you out of here soon, the poison will spread, stay quiet." Derek orders them, then walks up to Alice cupping her cheek, "You stay with them, just in case." he states, "But.." she went to argue, but Derek press his lips against her and silencing her. She press her lips to his and he pulled back. "I'll be back." he states and left the den.

Alice sat next to Harmony, guarding the den.

~8~8~8~

They watch the sun go down. "Harmony, you think we can draw the shooters attention away from the twins?" Alice asks her, Harmony looks at her. "We can try." he states, Alice then turns to the four, "Alright guys, listen. Harmony and I will draw the shooter away from you." Alice tells them.

"Alice that's crazy." Rosalie protest. "I know, so don't wait up for us." she tells them and her and Harmony ran from the den, ignoring the protests from her friends.

~8~8~8~

The sun was gone and so were the wounded wolves and Rosalie and Matthew. "You think they got away?" Harmony asks her, "I hope so, cause I don't plan to stop to find out." Alice tells her as the dodge another shotgun fire.

"God this one doesn't quit, do they?" Alice states, feeling annoyed. "I know, humans a such strange things to me, in my thousand years of living, something new is always offered." Harmony states. Alice looks at her. "Well we are the most individual set of beings you'll find." Alice states, "Such a true statement." Harmony chuckles, Alice laughs with her.

But then the laughter was cut short as Harmony trips over a branch, sending her to the ground. "Harmony!" Alice shouts, Harmony turns to the darkness, waiting for the hunter to strike.

Everything slowed down, Alice ran back to her, determination on her face, she then stood in front of Harmony, making herself a shield, arms held out, she got a good look at the hunter's face. "You." she mumbles and then bang. A bullet lace with Wolf's bane hit her square in the chest. Alice gasp as he felt the bullet hit her in the chest and collapse in Harmony's arms. "No, no, no. Alice!" she shouts, tears welled up in her eyes, cradling Alice. "Harmony... get us out back to Derek." Alice asks in a low tone. Harmony looks at her in shock. "No, Alice I can't, if I transport you, it will worsen your wound."

Harmony warns her, Alice just smiles, "It's okay. I trust you." she mumbles, the tears stream down her cheek, then she grips Alice tightly and they vanished from sight.

~8~8~8~

They appear in front of the door of the loft, Harmony stumbles to her feet and pulls the door open, "Harmony, you okay?" Rosalie asks her, "Derek... I'm so sorry." he cries, Matthew looks behind Harmony and saw what she was crying about. "No... Alice!" he ran over to her, gathers her into his arms and walks onto the loft. Derek ran over to Matthew, taking Alice from his arms, then sat against a beam and held her tightly in his arms; just like how he held Paige when she was dying from the bite.

"Alice..." Derek whispers and webs their fingers together. Going to take her pain, but nothing happened, "I... I... I can't take you pain." he states, she smiles as she was leaning against his shoulder then slowly looks up at him, "That's because it doesn't hurt." she states, he looks at her in horror as everyone in the room, went silent. "No, no..." Derek tries again. "Derek, shh... it's okay." she states, weakly griping his hand, tears well up in his eyes as he looks back at her. "No... No... Alice please." Derek begs her. She nods her head as a tears falls out of the corner of her eye. "It's okay, it's okay. It's perfect, I'm... I'm in the arms of my first love. The first man I ever loved, the person I will always love, I... I love you. Derek... Derek Hale" she crocks, then touch his cheek. He desperately hold back his tears.

Rosalie buries her face into Matthew's shoulder, he held her tightly as Harmony held her hand over her eyes, covering her falling tears. "Alice... please don't. Alice don't." Derek begs her, "You have to tell my brother, you have to tell Scott." she tries to warn him as he nods his head at her. "Tell him... tell him..." she tries so desperately, but her breath heavily, then he saw the life in her eyes dim and fade away.

"No... Alice..." Derek pulls her closer to him, her close slowly slowly her hand falls and hits the floor, Rosalie cries in Matthew's shoulder. He cries in hers as Harmony collapse on the ground and buried her face in her face crying softly. Derek finally lets his tears fall as he pulled her tightly against her and cries.

~8~8~8~

At that exact same time, Allison also died in Scott's arms, Lydia cries against Stiles's shoulder, Kira stood next to her mother as Issac sat on the ground cradling his head with tears falling to the ground, Chris arrives and saw his Daughter, the last of his family gone, he drops his gun and collapse to the ground.

Allison Argent the hunter was gone

Alice McCall the Supreme werewolf was gone

And Void the trickster kitsune of Strife, Destruction and Pain continues to play his game, now with the Oni on his side one. He will cause Strife, Destruction and Pain where ever he went.

But here's the question that is need to be ask; Where will he strike first in this supernatural beacon of Beacon Hills?

~8~8~8~

Please tell me what you think!

Review please! I'm dying to know what you think.


	12. Divine Move

Lydia, Scott and Issac sat in the Station, blank and shock looks married their faces, still progressing what happen and what Rosalie has inform them. Scott still remembers the look on Allison's face as the life left her eyes. And what Chris tells him. The one thing he was meant to always say if he ever got confused.

"It happen so fast."

~8~8~8~

Stiles sat in Kira's home as Nashago pour him something warm, "Here, it will clam you down." she tells him. "What is it?" Stiles asks her, "Tea." she answers. "Magic Tea." he asks, she looks at him, "No, Cama-meal tea. Drink it" she answers him, he nods. "He's not safe here." Yukimura states, "He's not safe anywhere." Nashago states. "But Allison killed one of them, does that mean something. She killed an Oni." Kira states. "But is that even possible." Yukimura states, "I'm not sure how." Nashago adds, "But she did it, she killed on of them." Kira states, "Yeah, and they killed her." Stiles reminds them.

"Allison getting killed wasn't enough, now we lost Alice as well, and I guess the only good thing is I'm dying." Stiles states as a tear slides down the side of his cheek. Nashago then sat next to him, Stiles looks at her. "He made a powerful move splitting the two of you." she tells him, Kira then set down the black chip back on the board. "So what's our move?" she asks, "That this point you need a Divine move." Yukimura states. What's that?" Stiles asks him. "In the game of Goe, it's what we called a truly inspired or out of the box move. The Nogitsune has sent it the advantage, until this point. What you need is a Divine move in order to turn the tables around." Nashago informs him, "Ok, does anyone feel divinely inspired?" Stiles asks him, "Mum, you said you trap it in a glass jar, right?" Kira asks her, "It wasn't the jar that trap it. It was were I buried it." she tells her.

"The Nemeton." Stiles adds, "A place I don't know too much about." she adds. "Who does?" Kira asks, "Deaton. Deaton does."

~8~8~8~

Harmony saw sitting by Alice as she was laid on the bed, her hands folded on her belly and looks like she was sleeping. Matthew was helping Derek burn the Wolf's bane out of the twins, with his fireball, Rosalie was sitting on the bed looking down at her dead friend. Then Matthew extinguish the fireball. "There, you should be fine in a couple of hours." Matthew states in a dead tone, "Unless, whoever shot you, finds you again." Derek states, eyes red from crying. "Lydia's with Scott we need to go." Aiden tells him as Ethan pulls on his shirt. "You're going to try and convince her to go with you?" Derek asks him as Matthew leans against the table, arms cross. "I'm going to try and convince her to run and hide, like any sane person will do." Aiden tells him, "And Danny?" Derek ask Ethan. "Allison and Alice are dead, Stiles is dying. What do you think?" he asks him, Derek and Matthew stiffen at Alice's name.

"I think Danny wouldn't believe you and Lydia won't run and hide." Matthew states pushing himself off the table and uncross his arms. "Because of Stiles?" Aiden asks him, "Because of Scott and Alice." Matthew shot back at them, "You've been trying to find a way into their pack, trying to earn their trust, trying to fight for them. But you had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader, you fight for a leader's cause." Matthew states. "What cause?" Aiden asks him, Matthew looks at him, "Scott and Alice have always been about on thing, saving their friends." he states. Derek looks over at Alice, as the two girls look at her with sad eyes.

"They will do everything and anything to save the people they care about. When there's no chance of winning, they kept fighting, when all hope is lost, they find another way and when they are beaten down, they stand up again." Matthew raises his voice, they saw the sorrow in his eyes, "You want a place in their pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight!" he snaps, they look at each other and Matthew points at Alice, "Alice died for what she stood for, she would never give up on her friends, no matter how grim the situation was. You want to honor her? Find something worth fighting for."

~8~8~8~

Derek sat next to Alice, he held her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry." he whispers to her, stroking her hair out of her face. Then leans over her and kisses her forehead and press his forehead against hers, tears hit her cheeks and stream down her cheek. "I love you too. Alice McCall." he whispers and cries softly on her shoulder. Thinking back to when he first meet her.

~Flashback~

 _ **She looks around, slowly turns and saw a man stand far away from them, her light brown eyes lock with his green eyes, she pushes at Stiles.**_

 ** _"Stiles, Stiles get up." she tells him, Stiles stood up and looks at her then suddenly follows her gaze and saw the green eyed man. "Scott." Stiles draws Scott attention, Scott looks over and saw the man as well and stood up._**

 ** _The man looks at them and walks over to the three teenagers, "What are you doing here? This is private property." he tells them, "Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles tells him "Sorry, we're looking for something." Alice tells him, the man looks at her._**

 ** _"Stop that please." she mumbles to herself, feeling annoy, "Stop what?" the man asks her, she looks at him and sighs, "Never mind." she states, the man throw something at them and she caught it with one hand, she tore her eyes away from him and opens her hand; it was Scott's inhaler. She looks back up at him._**

 ** _The man took one last look at her and walks off._**

~End of Flashback~

He then felt a hand lightly grip his hand. He didn't need to look to see it was Harmony. "Hello Harmony." he mumbles, still holding Alice's cold hand close to him. "Derek... I know, no matter what I say will change the fact Alice is gone. But I am so sorry, I should of convince her not to distract the hunter." Harmony states, Derek just shook his head, "No, Alice knew what she was getting into when she made her decision, and we all know how stubborn she can be when she made up her mind." Derek states, Harmony chuckles.

"I wish I had the chance to get to know her better." Harmony states, Derek nods, "I've know her for almost two years and still was getting to know her."

~8~8~8~

"I just think it will sound better coming from you." Raphael tell Melissa as they walk through the hallway. "So I tell Scott and Alice, that their dad went back to San Francisco, says he's sorry, but he didn't have time to say goodbye?" Melissa states as the were in front of the elevator. "Right. Then I'll send a follow-up email or something." he states. Melissa looks at him with a 'Are you fucking real?!' look. "You're an idiot." she tells him, "What's wrong with that?" he asks her. "Seriously?" she states and walks into the elevator, Raphael follows her in. "Raf, you say you want a relationship with your son and daughter. You can't bail out after one fight with both of them." Melissa tells her. "They hate me." he points out. "They don't hate you. They just... want you to try harder." she tells him, knowing she couldn't tell him that Alice was dead. It would break his heart.

Then as they reach the first floor, the light flicker again, "What's going on?" Melissa ask as Raphael pulls out his gun. "I don't know, then the doors open and they saw the Oni swing their ninjatos at the people in the hall, then they turn their gaze at Melissa. "Get back." Raphael pushes Melissa back, but one of the Oni nicks her in the leg. As she fell back, Raphael points his but at them, firing at them, keeping the Oni at bay as the doors close. He then turns around and saw Melissa was nick in her leg.

~8~8~8~

Harmony ran her fingers along the blade of Alice's dagger. "Careful. That one took practice." Matthew warns her, she lets out a heavily sigh and handed the blade to him, he crosses the way back to Alice body. "When Alice was learning to handle a blade, she would often bandage her hands, because they got so raw. But she never gave up on it though." he states, placing the dagger in her boot.

Matthew then looks down at her, smiles sadly, "When you were inside her head, Harmony. Did you see her memories?" Matthew asks her, she looks at him and nods. Matthew smiles a little, "Then you know about how she found out about my magic; when we were kids, we were playing on the swing-set in front of my grandmother's place. But the chains were so old and rusted, it snap, breaking her wrist with the collision. She yelps in pain, I ran over to her and without thinking, used my magic and healed her broken wrist. When that was over, I realize what I did and thought she was going to tell or blackmail me into doing whatever she wanted, but when I look into her eyes, they were full of amazement and wonder. She even praise me on my magic." Matthew chuckles dryly at the memory. Harmony looks over at him.

"I ask and beg her not to tell anyone, saying I would do whatever she want, but she hugs me and do you know what she said to me?" Matthew looks at her, "I only what one thing from you, stay being my friend, I don't care you have magic, that's won't change that fact you're still Matthew." Harmony states. Matthew nods as tears stream down his face, then he looks away, covering his eyes as he whimpers quietly. "She was the best person you could of ever meet, tell me Harmony, how often do you meet someone, wonderful and accepting as that?" he whimpers, he squats on his feet and place his head next to Alice and cries softly.

Harmony watches him, seeing that Alice meant something to the pack, she was more then their friend, she was apart of them and this hunter smash that part under their boot. Shattering them.

~8~8~8~

Raphael pages Stilinski against to tell him what happened at the hospital, he then kneels down beside Melissa and steady her, "Call Scott." she tells him, "You're going to be alright." he tells her, "That's not what I meant." she states, "I need to get you out of here. I'm going to help you to your feet okay?" he tells her. "Raf, listen to me." she tries again, "If something happens, you need to work it out with Scott and Alice." she tells him, "Melissa." he starts.

"You just need to try again." she tells him. "I tried to apologize. I even tried with Alice." he tells her, "Their teenagers. They don't care about apologizes, they want you to do better. And they'll probably want you to suffer a little. Promise me you'll make it work." she asks him, then the doors open, it was chaos, the remaining doctors and nurses attended to the victims and he pulls her out of the elevator.

~8~8~8~

Derek walks toward Void, "Did you bring us a present?" he sarcastically asks, Derek set the wooden jar down and his face was shifted. "I brought five." Derek states. As the twins, Matthew, Rosalie and Harmony steps out. "I've heard of an Alpha back Derek, not a pack of former Alphas. It's a little sad, isn't it?" Void states. "I might not be an Alpha anymore, but I sure can fight like one." he state and roars, the oni swing their ninjatos, Harmony unsheathe her katana and swung it as well, Matthew forms fireballs around him, Rosalie felt her force push power spiral around her hands. And the three werewolves roar and they charge.

Kira, Scott, Lydia and Stiles stood in the area of a backyard of a small Japanese garden covered in snow. Kira held out her hand, the snow collects in her hand, but it evaporate. Then Void in Reese's bandage burn body walks out from the shadows. They all look at him, he then took a few steps forward, Kira drew her blade. "I promise you, Stiles. We're going to kill all of them. One by one." Void's voice went dark and the Oni materialize out of thin air.

The teenagers took a step back, "That the hell is this, where are we?" Scott asks. "Between life and death." Void states, "Bardo." Lydia answers. "But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. You're dying Stiles and now everyone you care about is dying too." Void states, walking like a fly. Stiles looks at him, "What, what do you mean?" he asks him, "I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital, the Sheriff station and now the animal clinic." Void states, clutching his fist.

Scott looks at him, "Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?" Void asks him, "No, and I don't want to," Stiles rejects. "When the samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that's not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana." Voids informs him, then points at Scott. "Scott... Scott is your kaishakunin. I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him. Because just like you, they're all going to die. Everyone touch by the Oni blade, unless Scott kills you first." Void tells him, "Why, why are you doing this?" Stiles asks him. "To win the game." he tells him and with the raise of his hand, the oni swing their blades, Scott was shifted and Kira readied her blade.

~8~8~8~

Derek, Aiden, Harmony and Ethan fight the three Oni, "Where are they?" Aiden shouts, Matthew kicks that Oni square in the chest. "They should be here." Ethan shouts, throwing the Oni back and Rosalie twirls and kicks the Oni in the face, sending it up in the air and crashing down onto the ground. "They're in the school!" Derek shouts. Then the oni shoves him to the stairs, going to strike but Harmony blocks the attack and shoves it back, "The box, somebody got to get them the box!" she shouts, striking at the Oni. Aiden and Rosalie looks at the box and saw an oni materialize out of air and they both sigh in annoyance. "I really hate ninjas." they both said and went to get the box, the oni went to stop him but suddenly out of nowhere a white wolf jumps on the Oni from behind and dug their teeth into their shoulder, it struggles to throw the wolf off and staggers away from the box. Rosalie took her chance and ran for the box.

She kneels down and grabs the box, but as she went to stand up, the oni throws the wolf off of them, looks at Rosalie and went to stab her, "Rose!" Matthew shouts, going to save his girlfriend, she turns, seeing the blade, going to pierce her flesh

~8~8~8~

Kira's blade laid in the show and Scott was retain by the oni, Stiles scrambles over, garbing Kira's sword and press the tip of the blade at his belly, "Stiles, no. Stiles!" Scott shouts out, throwing the Oni off of them. "What if it saves you, what is it save all of us?" Stiles asks him, "What if it's just another trick?" Lydia asks him, "No more tricks, Lydia, end it Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself, do it Scott. Be his kaishakunin. Give up the game." Void tells them, Stiles readied himself to end his life, but in the snow, reflecting off of Kira's blade. It was a book.

He looks over his shoulder and saw the book and not far from it was a desk. "You have no moves left." Void states, Stiles lowers the blade. His friends look at him in confusion. Stiles lowers the blade. "Yeah I do." he states and toss Kira her sword. Then looks back at Void, "A Divine move."

~8~8~8~

The black wolf jumps onto the Oni's arm, sinking their teeth deep in, throwing it off course and misses Rosalie. "We can't beat them." Aiden states as he taste blood in his mouth. "Get Rosalie into the school, we'll hold them off." Ethan held his wounded arm, the Oni went to attack again, but arrow hit it's chest, Derek looks over his shoulder and saw Chris with his crossbow, the oni went to pull out the arrowhead, but burst into air, leaving no trace. "What the hell was that?" Derek shouts at him, "Silver." Chris answers.

Void ran from the scene and Issac jumps down into the scene. "Issac the box, get the Triskele box to Scott." Derek tells him, Issac saw Rosalie carrying the box, so he ran over to her, pulls her into his arms and ran into the school.

~8~8~8~

"Stop fighting them, it's an illusion. You have to stops fighting them. It looks real and feels real, but Scott, you have to trust me on this, it's an illusion." Stiles tells him.

Scott looks over at Void, the Oni stood in the pathway, Scott then started to walk to Void, Kira behind him and Lydia and Stiles behind her, the oni slash at Scott and Kira, hopping to make then stop, but they still press forward, then as Scott reaches Void he grips the trickster spirit's arms and shoves him back, they all burst through the doors.

They all found themselves back in the school, both Scott and Kira's wounds were gone. "We're okay... we're-" Scott was then shove against the lockers and then smacks Kira across the face, making her collapse against the ground. "This was my game." then he looks at Lydia and Stiles, "You think you can be me at my own game?"

~8~8~8~

Harmony blocks the ninjato and Chris fires the arrow at it, making it burst, then he fires at the last Oni, but the Oni defects the arrow, slicing it into two. "Get the arrow, it's the last one." Chris shouts, Aiden looks at the arrow, slides, dodging the Oni sword, grips the arrow and jams it into the Oni's chest, making it burst into air, but he drops the arrow, looking down the Oni's blade was injected into his belly, he gently grips the handle, "Aiden!" Ethan shouts.

Aiden pulls the blade out of his belly and drops it to the ground, the white wolf circles around him, whimpering.

~8~8~8~

"Divide move, Divide move. You think you have any moves at all?" he asks, not liking the fact he was beaten and to bruise his ego it was by teenagers as he advances on the two, making them back up really fast, "You can kill the Oni, but me. Me, I'm a thousand years old you can't kill me!" he shouts, "But we can change you." Lydia states, Void looks at her, "What?" he asks, "You forgot about the scroll." Stiles tells him, "The Shugendo scroll." Lydia clarifies for him, it slowly clicks in Void's twisted mind, "Change the host." he whispers. "You can't be a fox and a wolf." Stiles tells him. And Scott grips Void's arm and bites down really hard, Void scream, feeling the pain of the bite.

Then Scott pulls away and Kira thrust her sword into him, the light flickers and she pulls the blade out. Void falls to his kneels, then a fly flew out of his mouth trying to escape the teenager, but was it was halfway down the hall, the wooden box appears and Void was trap inside. Rosalie closes the lid shut and looks at everyone. Issac pants, everyone was in shock at they the plan actually work, they then look down at Void, seeing that he was twitches a little and went still. Then his face cracks a bit and collapse to the ground, turning into dust and vanishes into nothing.

But not long after Stiles fainted on the ground.

~8~8~8~

Everyone one was now huddled around Aiden as he was sitting on the ground, black blood waterfalls down his mouth. Ethan kneels down beside his brother, "Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?" Aiden asks him. "Yeah." Ethan answers then broke into a sob, "It's okay." Aiden states, "Ethan chuckles a little, "Lydia never believe I was one of the good guys, anyway." he states, "She'll believe me." Derek tells him, then Aiden looks at the white wolf. "Thank you." he mumbles, the wolf bows their head that him, but then took a shape, a naked human girl shape, that was crouching down in front of him. Light tan skin, long dark brown hair, blonde highlights in her hair and bright neon red eyes. She blinks and they were light brown, "Alice..." Derek mumbles as they look at her in shock.

She nods, Matthew clears his throat then with a snap of his fingers, clothing appear on her body. "Aiden." Alice whispers, lightly griping the side of his head, "You did do good here tonight, and I couldn't be anymore proud of you than I am right now." she tells him, "Was I worthy of joining the pack?" he asks her, she smiles at him and nods. He smiles back at her, coughs a bit and Ethan leans him down and laid his dead brother on the ground, crying in his shirt. Alice slowly stood on her feet as Derek did, Harmony walks over to her. "Alice..." she asks with joy, Alice smiles at her and nods. Harmony smiles at her, then sheathe her katana and pulls it out of her sash and gave it Alice, "Harmony..." Alice went to start, "You've earn the right to wield this blade, my mission is done, I have closure, I have peace." Harmony tells her. Everyone looks at them.

Alice looks at the sheathe katana and took it from her, then Harmony wraps her arms tightly around her, giving Alice a hug. The Alpha female smiles and returns the hug. "Thank you Alice McCall, for everything." Harmony tells her then pulls back from the hug and pulls off her hood and mask.

Then they saw a firefly crawl out of her mouth and flew over to the wooden box in Rosalie's hand, sitting on top the box, the Alice looks back at Harmony and saw her face crack a bit, she was still smiling and fell to the ground, turning into dust and vanishes into air. Alice staggers a bit and went to fall to the ground, but Derek catches her in his arms, he lowers her to the ground, still shock that Alice was alive, he hand hovers over her face and pulls her close into his arms, she snuggles close to him, getting comfortable, Rosalie gave the box to Issac then she ran down the and kneels in front of Derek seeing Alice fast asleep in Derek's arms.

~8~8~8~

Later in the morning Derek sat next to Alice as he laid on the bed. Rosalie and Matthew were behind him. Waiting for something to happened, then Alice groans, stretching awake, Derek was immediately looking at her, Rosalie ran to the other side of the bed and sat next to Alice as Matthew was right next to her. Alice sat up rubbing her eyes, then her mind clicks as she remembers what happened last night.

Then at the three that looks at her, "I fainted, didn't I?" she asks them, Rosalie smiles a bit and Matthew ran his hand over his hair. Derek didn't waste time, he grips the back of Alice neck and pulls her to him, pressing his lips against her, Alice was surprise at first, but relaxes and ran her hand through his hair, then he pulls back and looks at her. "I thought you were dead." he states, "I was dead, but I had help in getting back." he states, he looks at her, "I was told to give you a message, your family, and Paige they all said hi." she tells him, he looks at her in shock then pulls her tightly into his arms. She smiles and hugs him back, Rosalie smiles, tears of joy running down her face and the two join in the hug. Derek and Alice laugh.

~8~8~8~

Alice visited her mum and brother, they engulf her in hugs, happy she's alive and was still breathing. She even visited Chris and Issac as they left, Alice hugs him, telling him that she understood and would never hold it against him from choosing to leave Beacon hills.

Even saw that Ethan wanted leave as well, she just smiles and nods, letting him know that the path he chooses is his own free will no one else can make his decisions.

~8~8~8~

As the sun set, Alice walks back to the Loft finding Derek looking out the window, all alone. She walks over to him and place her hand on his shoulder, he looks down at her. Derek smiles and she returns the smile to him, he then pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her. "I almost lost you." he states, rubbing his nose lightly against hers. She smiles a little, rubbing her knows against his. "Well you know me, I somehow manage to cheat death again." she tells him, with a little smiles, Derek then nudge his head against her. "Good, cause right now, I intend to punish you." he smirks, Alice arch her eyebrow. "Oh?" she asks, then Derek hosted her up, she gasp, wrapping her legs around his waist, he then walks to one end of the table and laid her down on it.

Pressing his body close to her, leaving no space in between them, Alice shutters at the closeness, "I intend to tenderly, gently and dangerously tease you until want more." he whispers to her, placing her arms above her head, griping both of her wrists in one hand and lightly kisses her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She bites her lips, refusing to give in so easily, Derek notices this and grins against her, Alice felt her whole body get hotter, Derek then ran his other hand down her body, right over her chest, making her arch her back against him. "So mean." she mumbles, her face red as a strawberry. Derek pulls away from her neck, that now has a hickey mark, he smirks at her and whams harder against her.

"Ahh!" she moans with delight, but was quickly silence as Derek plunge his tongue into her mouth, letting go of her wrist, she instantly wraps her arms around him, pulling him close to her. She even wrap her legs around him as their tongues battled for dominance, Alice moans in his mouth, wanting more. He pulls away and smirks at her. "Fine, you win, Derek please." she begs him, he ran his hands down her sides, "You have be the Alpha on the battlefield, but I'm the Alpha in bed." he whispers to him.

"I would normally argue, but I couldn't agree more." she states, "Good." he then then kisses her, but as they were about to go even further, Alice went into alert mode. She press her hand to his chest, "Derek, wait." she tells him. He saw the alerted look in her eyes. As they both sat up. Then they heard to door being pulled open.

Derek moves away from Alice and she jumps of the table and stood next to Derek, the men that captured Peter and Derek walk into Derek's loft, Derek went to fight them, but was shove back, slamming onto of the table, Alice went to his side and helps him to his feet, steadying him. They both look at the man, as he points the shotgun at them, "Now my friend, you're going to tell us about the la loba. Where is the she-wolf?" he asks again, Derek wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and spits it to the ground.

"You better not be talking about me." Alice growls at them, Derek then took a step towards him, "You should go ahead and try to kill me, cause you'll never find Cora." Derek promises him. The man was now confused, "Cora? Who the hell is Cora?" he asks, lowering his gun. Derek and Alice were taken back by this.

Then a smoke bomb went off, Derek grips Alice arm and pulled her out of the way as the men scattered. Alice's eyes glowed a bright neon red and she was something or one take out the when, making them shoot their guns. Then there was a growling, but it was Derek or Alice. Derek cover Alice, keeping her safe from the firing and stranger that was running, taking them out, one by one.

Then the two stood up, trying to see in the smoke, then a shotgun was chambered, Derek looks over and saw the one person he excepted to be long dead, Alice even gasp, remembering the night she was shot.

~Flashback~

 _ **Alice ran back to her, determination on her face, she then stood in front of Harmony, making herself a shield, arms held out, she got a good look at the hunter's face. "You." she mumbles and then bang. A bullet lace with Wolf's bane hit her square in the chest. Alice gasp as he felt the bullet hit her in the chest and collapse in Harmony's arms.**_

 _ **She then rewinds the memory and stops at the hunter's face, long blond hair, black leather jacket, white tank-top, blues eyes and a cold twisted smile.**_

~End of Flashback~

Then a shot rang out, "Derek!" Alice shouts to him kneeling down next to him, applying pressure to the shotgun wound in his chest. "It's real." he states and looks at the person, as the smoke settles, Alice follows his gasp. "You're real." he said again. "Kate... it can't be." she mumbles, Kate smirks at the both of them, "That's right Derek. And if seeing me is a surprise, watch this."

she growls, her whole face morphs, Blue hue fur covers her face, fang sharp canines pop out of her mouth and her eyes glowed green.


End file.
